Ember: Drip of a Mew's Blood
by Paradise Eco
Summary: a couple years without powers can do alot to a person. after marrying luke and having a baby the powers of the mews slam hard onto the mews. can they save the world again? or will Deep Blue take over the planet and everyone is killed in a bloody battle? B
1. It's All Coming Back

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ _WINTER ANGEL: JANUARY SEASON_ GO BACK AND READ IT. AND AFTER THAT READ _JINX:MIDNIGHT CAT_. _EMBER: DRIP OF A MEW'S BLOOD_ WILL MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE IF YOU DID THAT.**

**Lady X13**- _gasp! drops dead on floor._ the last part of Winter Season!!!!!! Okay let's get on with the summary,pre-face, disclaimer and chapter 1!!!!!!!

**This one is pretty short but I'll update on 8/16/07**

**Summary**- First January Most, then January Black, then Jinx Black, then back to January Black and a couple years later... well just read the story and you'll find out!!! XD

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing when it comes to Mew Mew Power. I do own Winter Angel: January Season and Jinx:Midnight Cat.

**This story inspired by Linkin Park "What I've Done" & Kanye West "Stronger"**

**Pre-Face**

January looked in the window of the nursey, it had been a hard life. Mom and Dad both dead, going to a clinic for the eatting disorder but now, all off that has paided of for this moment in time. The rape, the death, the fighting, the mews... all over for this time in the world.

"Isn't she beautful?" Luke said warping his arms around January's wasit. Ember opened her eyes, January felt her whole body being drained of all it's power. Her hazel eyes taking away everything, her whole body floating. She felt a kiss on her neck, January fell back into world.

"Yeah, she is." January looked back to the baby, she smiled at her mother and father.

* * *

**_Ember: The Drip of a Mew's Blood_**

**_Chapter 1 _**

**_It's All Coming Back..._**

I watched the dogs run to the door as Luke opens it. Momo and Cane both labs, Momo is a blonde lab and Cane is a black lab. Luke grabs their leshes and hooks it onto them. I walk past him and make my way to the bedroom, I laid Ember down and watched her sleep peacefully.

I touched her cheek, she gave off no powers as being a Mew Mew. She was pure, and amazing. I touched her little ears on her fox jumper Kikki sent in the mail. I smiled and laid my head down on the rail._ 'i wonder how zoey is doing? she went into labour when i did. i haven't talked to renee in a long time, and corina is still in france dancing... kikki said she was getting married, bridgette is working on a top serect project... man all of our lives are great, but something tells me that-'_

Ember broke my train of thought as she opened her eyes and caught mine. I felt like I was froozen, like I was floating. I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't hear anything... what was happening to me? Then my vision began to go, why wasn't she crying? Didn't she want to be held? Feed? Changed? Every thing started to go dark, as the carpet began to get closer.

I woke up with Momo and Cane licking me, I cough and sit up. _'man... brain fart...'_ Luke walks in with a grin, which fades when he sees me on the floor. He lifts me up and sits me on the bed, he puts his hand to my forehead. I move away and look back at the crib, Ember still made no sounds._ 'maybe my powers are returning...'_

"What happened?" I stand, and wobbled a little. "Nothin'. Just a little tried... um... could you watch Ember, I need to phone-" My words began to skip. I start to tip, but Luke grabs me.

"Jan!" He moves his hands around me to steady me, I feel so tried and sick. Luke lays me back on the bed, I could feel myself floating in and out of sleep. I swallowed and opened my eyes, the dogs laid in the bed next to me. I start to sit up when Luke pushes me back down.

"Rest. I just checked your blood and your over tried." I swallowed and pulled the sheets up to my neck. My eyes slowly fall as I hear Luke speaking to Ember in her crib.

X

Ember begins to cry at around 2:54, I get out of bed and walk over to her crib. My body was slow and heavy, I lift Ember up and carry her into the living room. I stop and trun the TV on, it was on low since Luke was still asleep. I see a lady talking about the OZone layer. There was a cat pattren fading from the sky above New York, I look at my hands.

Old scars from fighting and falling on broken windows. I knew I didn't want to go through that again, never again. I stand. Ember is sleeping soundly in my arms, I open the fridge as the phone rings. I close it and pick up the phone.

"Hello?" "January!" I gasp and sit down at the table. "What is it Zoey?" I whisper. Zoey gets all happy and cheery. "January! I had a boy, I called him Jonah! It's about 6:12pm here!" I smile and lay Ember in her craddle, I sit in on the chair next to the craddle. "And? Is he heathly?" I could hear Zoey's mouth going about 5words per second. "Okay Zoe. I have to go, bye. It's very early here."

I hang up and look towards Ember, she slept silently as I went back to the kicthen. I grab a pop and sit on the couch watching a couple music vidoes. _'summer 2006! it's finnally summer time! I'm never gonna have a baby in the winter time!'_

I start to fall asleep as Briteny Spears comes on, then I'm gone.

I wake up to the loud sound of the dogs barking at the door, I jump up and grab the mail. I move to the table and sort the mail, I find Luke's mail and put it into a small pile.

I see the red dot from Japan. _'finally a letter from renee!'_ I rip it open and read the frist line of words and feel my whole world fall apart. I try to sit in an chair, but my body misses it and I fall to the ground floor.

X

Luke walks out of the room, January was out of the bed and might be sitting in the kicthen. He walks out and sees January on the floor, he runs to her and lift her up. He looks to the craddle, Ember was still a sleep but she had something weird on her forehead. Luke looked back down to January and she had something of a darker on her own skin.

He walked back over and lifted up the mail. There was one from Renee, a couple from Zoey and one from Kikki, he found one on the floor that was already open. He read the frist couple of words and looked back to January, she stood and she was beginning to walk back to the room.

"Jan..." He mubbled, January stopped. "I want some time alone. Look after Ember for me, we'll start packing as soon as possabile." Luke nodded and sat down beside the craddle. In big red letters it said.

**MEW MEW'S BACK IN STYLE AND GRACE.**

**ONYX ANGEL FISH REPORT BACK TO TOKYO TO THE MEW MEW CAFE, ALL COST COVERED. BRING EMBER SARAH GROSS.**

TBC...


	2. Back To Basics

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Back To Basics**_

Japan looks more beautiful from the sky.

Ember was sleeping in her pink dress with white flowers sewn on to it. Her blonde hair was finally coming through, Luke was watching the movie on the screen. I swallowed and opened the letter from Elliot, it said how fast the seal was going and how they needed us as soon as possbile. He said that we all have unique powers, and he's gonna show us what they are.

I take a deep breath and fix my navy blue dress, it went all the way down to my knees. I had sandals on and a white hat, I looked to Luke and smiled. I knew the time change will kill his sleeping. Ember slept on her own time, Elliot said I would get used to the time change as soon as I landed.

I look back out the window and see pink sakura's. I lean across Ember and poke Luke's arm, he looks back at me. I point down, he leans over the sleeping Ember and looks down at the valley of pink and white blossoms.

"Welcome to Japan." I said to him, he smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Welcome home." I looked back out and all my emotions flooded my body. I was happy to be back, I sad not to be in the Bronxs anymore, joyed to see the mews again and of course too over joyed for word to explain to become a mew mew again.

X

I felt like a little kid sitting up on the seats of the limo watching the people and signs pass by. We drove through the down town of our little town in Japan, I saw signs that were there when me and the Twins used to go to school. We past my old school, I smiled at all the girls in their yellow and blue unifroms. I still had mine! We passed my old gates to the mansions on my street. I could see the sign me and Yumi made when we started to go to middle school. It said : **FREE THE PIGS!!!** we didn't know why we did that, it just seemed like fun!

Luke grabbed my hips and pulled me down.

"Jan! Clam down, it's just Japan!" I smiled and looked to Ember sleeping in her carseat.

"I know, but it hasn't changed since I lived here." I look out the window, and sighed. "I just don't want to leave it again, I missed it so..." I trailed off, I swallowed and slid back into the seat. Luke looked at me werid.

"January... what's wrong?" I swallowed and blinked back tears as the car stopped at the lights.

"Maybe Luke... somethings are better left forgotten..." Luke nodded and looked out the other window. I looked back out the window as the car started to drive away from my mother and father's grave site.

When the car finally came to a stop (the drive was too quiet after my family's grave site) the driver let us out and we made our way up to the doors. I rasie my hand to Luke as he was about to open the door, he looks at me werid. I pass him Ember and take off my heels, I reach out for the door and open it wide.

I duck, a blonde goes flying over me, Luke jumps back and looks at the blonde behind me. I smile and pull on my heels again, Kikki jumped up and ran up beside me.

"Mew January! You've grown soo big!!" I smile down at her and keep on walking. I look around the room and see a blue haired girl and a red head sitting with each other.

Corina sat with a man, he was holding her hand. He looked as pale as Luke did, Corina moves her head to the door as I walk in. She jumps up and runs to me, and give me a big hug.

"January! I've missed you soo much!!" I smile and look to the boy. "Whose he?" She punches my shoulder and looks away.

"Shut up! He's my new boyfriend!" I smile and look around the room. Zoey was walking over to me holding a small green bundle, I look into the bundle and smile.

"Jonah right?" she nodded and waved for Mark to come over, he walks over and shakes Luke's hand. They talk about cars and how crazy this Mew Mew thing is. Corina's boyfriend comes over and smiles at me. I smile back and take Ember from Luke's arms.

"Ember Sarah Gross." I said holding her out for Zoey and Corina to see. They both smiled, but their smiles soon faded. I looked down at Ember, her hazel eyes were bleach red. I felt my body go weak, but something was holding me up.

"Mew Renee!" Kikki's voice snapped me out of my little world, and I looked towards the door. Renee walked in with her long purple hair pulled back into a bun with chopsticks, she walked over to us and smiled.

"Hey girls, how have things been?" Corina pushed past me and Zoey, she stopped at Renee's feet.

"Renee! Did you see me at The Prince of Whales? Did you?" Me and Zoey nodded in unision. She sent us tickets and we went, that was a couple months before Luke asked me to marry him. Renee nods and looks back to me and Zoey.

"Jonah and Amber?" I roll my eyes. "Ember, not Amber." She shrugs and looks back to Kikki. She runs back in and jumps on Renee. "And how has New Zealand been for you?" Kikki shrugs and leans on a table.

"Not as good as Japan. New Zealand is nice, but Japan is much better! But enough about me! How has all the other places been treating you guys? Ottawa, Bronx, Prais, and-"

"Good evening Mew Mews." We all trun our heads and see an older Elliot and Wesley. Bridgette behind them carrying a little pink bundle. I knew who that was, Amerie, Bridgette's new baby. Her husband was killed 3 weeks before she found out, I liked Gerg he was sweet and kind. The reason why someone would kill him is werid.

"Hello Wesley, Elliot." They walked up to us and smiled, Elliot walked up to me and lifted my head his. His deep blue eyes cut through my body.

"It's nice to see you Mrs.Black, I thought maybe living in New York would change you back into something you aren't." He looked down to Ember, then to Luke. "And you got married... I'm proud of you, your not letting your family's death stop you or Carter." I nodded and pulled away.

"Thank you." I looked back to Wesley, he lead Bridgette towards the group. She smiled and nodded. Elliot took my hand and lead me over to a table, he sat me down and then motioned for Zoey and Bridgette to sit. Renee walked over slowly and looked at Welsey.

"What's going on? Me, Corina and Kikki are not getting our powers anymore?" Wesley shook his head, and pulled three pink, green and sliver power pendents out and laid them out on the table. I took a deep breath in, and looked up to Elliot.

"What's going on?" Wesley walked over to a stand by the table.

"Since you three had babies, we need take away your DNA from you kids and give them their own animal DNA." I look back to Zoey she looks confused, her look explained all of ours. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes.

"Okay. Start her up." I close my eyes, _'okay onyx angel fish or whatever wants my body take it... i'm willing, but i won't fall back into evil again...'_

"January!" I re-open my eyes when I hear Luke shouting, I trun my head and see him behind Elliot. Elliot held his arm, Luke pale staring at the lights. Renee and Corina looked clam and so did Kikki more or less. I trun my head back to Zoey and Brigdette they had their eyes closed but were looking down at Jonah and Amerie. I swallowed and looked down at Ember, her red eyes were glowing. They were like the apple from Snow White.

"Entering the DNA of the Iriomote Cat," Zoey's light grew darker, then went out. She blinked back some of the pink in her eyes and looked over to Mark. Mark ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. I smiled and looked over to Bridgette.

"The DNA of the Finless Porpoise," The light grew green then went dim, Wesley looked to Bridgette. She nodded and held Amerie closer, I swallowed as he let the sliver goo pour.

"The DNA of the Onyx Angel Fish." I closed my eyes, and saw the fish swimming towards me. It was beautiful, then it changed white to onyx a couple times. Then it clicked, the Onyx Angel Fish and Artic Angel Fish were the same. Then the area around them went black, I could feel all the air in my throat closing up, everything started to go red, I couldn't breathe. I re-opened my eyes and took a deep breath in, I heard Luke yelling my name. The sliver was gone, and it was truning red slowly. Then they were gone, and my body hit the floor hard.

X

I woke up in the hotel room Elliot booked for all the Mews, we were all on different floors. I sat up slowly and looked around, Ember was in her crib sleeping. I stood and wobbled to the bathroom, my lips were cut and bleeding and I had a huge dark spot on my left eye. I had a bruise on my left shoulder, I swallowed hard.

"Bad eh?" I truned my head and saw Luke holding my powerpendent. I nodded slowly and walked back to the bed.

"Just think, this little pendent caused all that on your face?" I nodded and laid down slowly. Ember must've been sleeping since I didn't hear any sounds from her. I ran my hand through my hair, I still had little pieces of sliver in it.

"Renee, Corina and Kikki are gonna get their DNA's tomorrow... we can go if you want?" I shake my head and close my eyes. He sits down and plays with my hair.

"Japan is very beautiful... I see why you loved living here..." I nodded and re-opened my eyes.

"Luke... have some unfinshed stuff I like to take care of tomorrow, could you watch Ember please?" I trun my head to him, he nods and looks to Ember.

"I don't think Amber will be awake by then," I sigh and close my eyes. "It's Ember sweetie... she's your daughter, you should know her name..."

X

I stood with my umbrella, ashes were spread across the ground. Most were blown away, but others stayed. A sign hung on a post.

"Rest In Peace Most/Black Family." I was found out that I was going to be a big sister, before my mom got shot. A small book was found of names, it took a long to figure out my name. Sarah was going to be my sister's name... I named Ember after her when I found out. Luke said it was nice, his next son would be named after his uncle Paul. Who said I was having anymore kids?

Labour was hard, I was out like a light but still it was hard. I sighed and walked away from my old house. The limo waited for me at the gates, I got in and told where to go next.

X

I laid a sunflower down on my mother's grave. I remember when I was in the fire, I got out and that little girl Abla was safe too. I swore soo much, but the fire was super hot! I wish I had my mother in the hospital with me when I had to get all dressed up, I had so many cuts and burns. Lindsay was by my side always, and so was Luke. A couple months later, they all had to go. Lindsay came by a couple times, but three weeks later I was let out!

I basiclly had no where to go, I was 16 and I already my highschool diploma. So I went to the hospital and worked in the nusrey with the babies. When Lindsay was ready to go to college we went together to become ECE, when we got out we worked with kids. That's when Luke asked me to marry him, I was about 19 I was going onto 20 but that wasn't until a couple weeks.

And here I am now.

I couldn't feel any tears coming down my face, yet.

"Hey mom, dad... um I'm 24 now... see I'm still going! I'm not the normal weight a 24 year old should be... but I'm getting there, since I did have a baby. I named her Ember Sarah Gross, after the little sister I never had. Yeah I found out about it, maybe later when Ember grows up I'll bring her back to Japan to visit you.. I love you guys... bye..."

I walked away to the limo, I looked back and saw a small glow. I shrugged and got into the limo.

X

I dropped my purse onto the floor, then took my shoes off. The room was silent, and the last bit of sun light shone in. I truned around and saw the crib, Ember laid silently in her bed. I didn't see Luke any where, I walked around a bit but couldn't find him.

"Luke?" I said softly.

"January. Get in here please..." I walked in and saw Luke sitting in a comupter chair. He was on the computer; an email was up, I leaned on the chair and looked at him.

"What's in wrong?" He shook his head and leaned back in the chair.

"Two things... One, since it's very close, we'll deal with it now. The Most family wants to see Ember, and so does Carter's family. Two... Lindsay needs us to look after JoJo when we come back, something has come up with Martin's family, and Lindsay has to go. As soon as we come back, we have to look after JoJo.

TBC...

* * *

**Yasu XIII**- hey everyone! I choose to put the A/N at the bottom today, anyways I like to say something to my one reviewer:

**Kin756894**- i read your profile one day and saw that you were 12!!! I didn't know that! I didn't even get to say happy birthday!!! So to you Kin756894 I say this:

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!! HAPPPPPPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOOO YOOOOOU, HAPPY BRITHDAY TOOOOO YOOOOOOOOOUUU lol, happy bday Kin756894**


	3. I Hate Everthing About You

_**Chapter 3**_

_**I Hate Everthing About You**_

I hate him.

He walks over to Luke and shakes his hand, I hold Ember tighter. I wasn't letting him come near me, he padded Luke's back for being a good husband. I roll my eyes and walk into the house. It looked just like my old one, I stop in the middle and watched all the clouds move by the sky light.

"January..." I trun and Carter smiles at me. I'm not smiling at him, after everything that he said about my parents on MSN drove me insane. He smiled at me and reached out to touch Ember. I pulled away, Luke must've sensed my anger and stood beside me.

"Carter... you needed to talk to us about something?" Carter smiles at me and touches my arm as he leaves. I let out a sigh and glare at Luke, he said it would be nice to see Carter again. I went along but I can't hide my anger towards him, I followed Carter into the den and sat in a chair.

"What is it Grant? We have important family issues back at home." Luke sits down beside me and smiles.

"Jan, we have enough time before the plane comes."

"Meanie..." I mutter under my breath as Ember starts to cry, I rock her back and forth. Luke stands and lifts her out of my arms. He makes a face, and smiles.

"I think she needs to be changed." I stand and reach out for her, Luke shakes his head at me and walks away.

"Hey! She's my daughter! Women are suppose to change diapers!!!"_ 'believe me! i'll take her dirty diaper over sitting and talking with carter...'_ He smiles at me and pads the sit next to him.

"Come January, I have some thing I want to talk to you about." I turn and glare at him.

"Not a chance in hell. You murdered my family," My hair began to change color as I hissed. It showed that I got my powers back, I could feel my body beginning to change already. The power of my ice and water flooding my body and taking over every little bit of me. He smiled at me, I felt every bone in my body wanting to hit the smile off of his face.

"Jinx, I see you got your powers back. I'm waiting for mine to come back, but it shouldn't be long my dear." He stands and lifts up a glass of wine, he walks over to the window and looks out.

"After Luke kidnapped you out of the house, your grandmother called the police. No one answered since you were already at the hospital, then I saw you on the TV. Saving that little brat, and then the Phoniex wow; Jinx I never thought you had so much hate in your blood!" He took a sip and watched some birds flying by.

"I changed. I'm not letting you get me again, you dirty nasty cheater. I should've killed you that day I came back to Japan, but you stringed me along!"

He acted if I said nothing and kept on talking. "Then all my powers were gone in a second, did you know that? When I went to spy on you, you had no mark of a Mew Mew. So I chose to check a real Mew Mew, I was so close to Bridgette but her gross husband was in the way."

"You killed Gerg." I stared as Carter walked over to the wine cart and took another bottle out.

"Yes my dear girl, I did. He was easy to take down, I found out that Bridgette had no mark either. But now," He unbuttoned his dress shirt and showed me a werid mark. It looked like a bat with a moon behind it, it wasn't like all of the other girls.

"Yes, I am a Mew Mew. Do you remember when Dren gave me powers to take you and the Mew's down? Well it didn't work, remember. I still had the powers after 2years, but after the bomb went off me and the Phoneix had no more powers." He walked forwards towards me, I stepped back and kept my eyes on him.

"I figured when I saw that the Snow Range Lynx was not on the WWF's list anymore, so I figured you were back to Onyx Angel Fish. I am a Day Vampire Bat, I thank Dren for these powers." He moves closer and grabs my arm, I tried to pull away but he held me tight.

"Jinx-"

"I'm not Jinx!" Carter hit me with the wine glass, blood and glass fell infront of my face. I pulled away and fell on the floor, I held my eye as Carter came closer. He grabbed my hair and pulled me closer, my hand fell to my lap.

"Jinx. In the world of the Mew's if your powers aren't given to you by Elliot and Wesley, let's just say you run out and then you need more. You get greedy," He touched my chest. "And I need more, alot more! And that brat upstairs, Ember she has powers but she's too powerful for me."

I started to feel my whole body start to float away, Carter smiled at me. His eyes truning red, I could feel him draining me. I swallowed and tried to pull away but he still had my hair. He pulled me closer and smiled.

"Don't worry January, after I'm done with you," He leaned forward and kissed me. I started to hit him, but it wasn't working. "I'll kill your husband and drain your daughter too."

I punched him in the face, I felt three of my fingers break. My white hair fell to my wasit as I stood, he moved away in fear.

"You touch them, and I will kill you." Carter swallowed and stood.

"I'm not sarced of you! You're still Jinx at heart, the Jinx that loved me! You have no-" I grabbed his throat and held it tight.

"Now Carter, are you gonna leave me and my family alone?" He gasped for air, he remind me of Bethany when I was choking her. He smirked and punched me in the chest. I fell to the ground gasping for air, he grabbed my hair and smiled at me.

"Giving your powers away to Ember made you weak, maybe you should have another baby."

"January, I cleaned Ember." I truned my head toward the stair way as I heard Luke's voice coming down. I swallowed and stood, blood still fell down my face. I put my hand to it and wiped on the table. Luke entered and looked at me werid.

"Jan, what happened here?" I took Ember into my arms.

"Nothing, I fell." I smiled at Ember, her big hazel eyes were back again. I sighed and walked out of the room. Luke glared back at Carter, Carter followed us out. He gave me a hug and whispered something in my ear.

"I'll get you both, Ember and you too January. Look at your eye January, it proof that your going back to Jinx, and that nurse boy can't stop me this time." I pull away and walk out with Luke glancing at my cut along my forehead.

X

Luke smiled up at January, the church was booming with people and music. She sang with the choir, Kirk Franklin was the church's fav singer. Everyone was dancing and singing, as Lindsay and January sang the duet part of Looking For You, Pastor Stomp said words from the bible as the drums and horns played.

Ember slept quietly in her cartseat, some how she wasn't listening to all the music. JoJo danced in the seats with Luke and Paul. They both smiled when JoJo started to clap and jumped in the middle of the isle and started to dance.

"Jesus you are, (Jesus you are, Jesus you are)  
You are my sun right after the rain  
Wherever you are  
I just wanna be near you  
I so glad i found you!!!"

Pastor Stomp stops the singing, JoJo let's out a cry and sits with her dad. Paul hugged JoJo lightly then punched Luke's arm. "Just wait bud, you'll have Ember like this!" JoJo smiled and hugged the carseat.

"I love my cus, I get to spend the whole month with her!" Luke smiled, Paul shrugged.

"I'm sorry about dumping JoJo on you guys, but my family needs me. Right after church we are going to the airport, you should've heard Lindsay. 'If there's no flights after church, then book some!' I think God heard her this time." JoJo smiled and jumped on the chairs.

"Prasie the Lord! I get to stay with my anutie and smelly uncle!" Everyone laughed and clapped. Paul pulled her down and rumbed her head. "She knows you well!"

"Now!" Pastor Stomp yelled. "What is this talk about the Mew Mew's have returned!?! That werid sign in the sky was a message from God! Tellin us not to believe this shit! May these Mew Mew's brun in the firey depths of hell!" Lindsay looked to January, she looked so pale. After Wesley threw the bomb into the fire, everyone forgot what the Mew's looked like. Only certain people remembered.

"Sister Lindsay! Sister January! Sing in prasie for the Lord to get rind of these Satain Angel's!" JoJo jumped up and shouted 'amen!' Luke looked to January, her face was pale. He knew she wouldn't do it, she stood and ran off the stage. Lindsay laughed and ran after her, Paul truned to Luke.

"What's up with her?" Luke gave a little smile and lifted Ember carseat up and started for the door. Paul grabbed JoJo's arm.

"Come on JoJo, let's go." JoJo pulled away and started to scream.

"I don't wanna go home! I wanna sing!!!" Paul grabbed the blonde girl's arm and started to pull. Lindsay ran up to her and took JoJo's hand.

"Come on, Jo. Let's go to anutie's house!" JoJo pulled away and started to stomp around.

"No! No! No! **NO,NO,NO,NO!!!!!!"** JoJo shouted, a bunch of kids started laughing, which made her more upset. Luke looked down at Ember, her eyes were open and looking right at him. He never noticed this but Ember was always staring at him. She didn't make any sounds or cries when he held her, but when January did she just slept.

"JoJo." Luke truned to the doors, January stood holding a bag. "Shut-up." JoJo stopped crying and looked to January. "Come here." JoJo moved across the floor to January, she smiled and took her hand. "Come JoJo, we are going home and then we'll have lunch. Then you'll go have a nap." JoJo nodded and walked out.

Lindsay looked to Luke, they both stared at her in awe.

"Come on Luke, I'll carry Ember." Luke nodded and made his way out. JoJo got into the car, as January lifted Ember out of her carseat. The ride home was quiet as songs played on the radio, Luke came to stop and reached over to her.

"January are you okay?" She swallowed, and shook her head. "Then tell me so I can help you." January pulled Ember closer to her.

"I can do it myself." Luke nodded and opened the car door and got out, with JoJo following close behind them. January sat on the couch and didn't move until 5:30pm.

"Oww..." She stood and passed Ember to Luke. "Take care of her. I'm going to go make dinner." Luke nodded and looked down at Ember, her eyes began to fall. Was she awake as January was holding her? Something seriously was wrong with this baby.

X

I sat on the couch watching Maruy, that's how bored I am.

Before we left Elliot talked to us, he said we'll have new powers and that we'll be able to do different things. He said to try all of them out, Zoey said she tried truning water to ice and Corina said she tried flying on stage. Renee said she wasn't trying until she close to someone she loves. Bridgette has gone mute, so no one has talked to her yet. All of this explains the fact of what happened in church.

"Hi, what's your name?" JoJo starts talking. I roll my eyes and play with the rings in my hair. Ember was in her crib sleeping, and JoJo was in her room playing with the Bratz Lindsay gave her on her birthday.

"Do know my auntie? She married Luke, he used to be a nurse. My mommy says he's a speical kind of doctor, he helped mommy give birth to me." I remember that, me and Lindsay were to busy laughing. Paul was like: um honey, can you foucs on having our daughter?!?!

I stand and make my way to the bedroom.

"Jo, what are you doing? Talking to air, again?" I walked in and stopped dead in my tracks.

Dren stood with two boys. One taller then him and the other shorter, the taller one had black and purple clothes on, the other one a lot younger smiled at me. He jumped up and hugged JoJo.

"Is this Ember? She's so cute?" I could feel all the water in my body trun to ice, as my blonde hair began to change. The guy in purple bent down and poked JoJo.

"She's doesn't look it!" Dren rolled his eyes and sat on the bed.

"Ji-"

"January. Not Jinx." Dren shrugged and looked to the taller boy.

"That's January, Onyx Angel Fish." He nodded and moved closer to me. I back up from him as he came closer.

"Hello Onyx Angel Fish, I am Sardon." He pointed to the younger boy hold JoJo. "And he's Tarb, and we are here to get the Blood Angel Fish from you. You call her Ember, right?"

TBC...

* * *

**Yasu XII **i don't know why, but i like putting the A/N at the bottom theses days... sorry it took so long to put out, i need to read it over a couple of times... XD 

Reviewers

Kin756894- hey there!!! here's the next chapter of Ember!!! XD

Iloveryoushirogane- i don't know if your still reading this, but hi!!

frubaforever- hey there! i hope your still reading my fanfiction!!!

Kish's Aki Kitty- hey there! i don't know if your still reading this but hi anyways!!!

love yasu xiii


	4. TRYING To Save The World

**Yasu XIII**- hey everyone! I'm back, sorry it took so long to update, a couple things came up and I had to do them... anyways, i'll update soon! maybe as last summer gift i'll update on the day of school? I go to school at 11:00am so i have some time to do whatever i feel like... anyways i hope you all like this chapter! 

**Kin756894** hey! sorry i updated soo late! i hope you got everything for skool and stuff! agrh! school starts soon! argh!!! by the way if you like normal books i have the best book for you! it's called **WHAT MY MOTHER DOESN'T KNOW** it's soo funny! thanks for the review!

**frubaforever**- skool starts soon! muahahaaa!!

* * *

This is a short one!

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**6 Loonies In A Car TRYING To Save The World (we're all doomed)**_

I stepped back as Sardon walks closer, Tarb jumps up and down yelling.

"Kill her! Kill her!" Sardon leaned closer to my face and smiled. I wrinkled up my nose and glared at him.

"What?" He smiled and touched my face.

"You're cute. Do you still have a husband?" I roll my eyes and lean on the door. JoJo ran out of the room as Tarb winks at her. Dren smiles and goes out the window, he flies away. What was he up to?

"So Jinx, who did you marry to have a baby like that?" I shrug and look to the photo on my dresser.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sardon grabbed my arm and held it tight.

"Tell us. We want the child... it's important." I roll my eyes and pull away. "Right now our plan is going well, so we have to keep you busy."

"Whatever. You are not getting her!" I walk towards the door and smile. "But maybe you'll stop all this taking over the earth?" Tarb laughes, I roll my eyes and leave the room. Locking the door tight and run to the living room and see Luke walking in with pie.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" I grab my powerpendent on the table and run out of the house. I could hear Luke shouting for me to come back, I stop and trun around.

"Watch the news!" I shout and trun on my powerpendent, I bolt down the hallway I stop when I see 5 people that I thought I never see in the Bronxs.

"Renee!" I shout running to the car, Bridgette and Zoey sat waving at me. They all had their mask on, Kikki sat on Corina's lap. Everyone was in their mew mew form. Renee opened the door and pointed to the sit.

"Get in." I nod and slid in as she steps on the gas, I look back and smile at all of them.

"Alright... what's going on? Dren and his little buddies came to my house and almost attacked me!" Zoey nodded and pointed to Renee.

"They attacked us too! At Renee's fashion show! They said 'all the infected people will trun on soon, infront of everyone! only new york will feel this wave! you girls too!' They said it was..." Zoey trailed off and looked to Corina, they all looked like they swallowed an egg.

"Where is it, and what is it?"

"A moth." I nod and make a face.

"And?" Renee passes me my old mask, I slid it on and look back.

"Put it on, you'll need it if you want to keep living in the Bronxs!"

"Where is it? In Japan?" They shake their heads and look back to Renee.

"It's in New York... pretty clsoe to us." I look to Renee, she had blood leaking down her arm.

"What happened to your arm?" Renee is busy with the road, I reach out and touch the wheel.

"I want to drive, I know the Bronxs much more then you do!" She nods and stops the car, I get out and move into the front. I pull it into gear and slam on the gas, I hear Zoey yelling as I trun unto the freeway.

"You're going the wrong way!" I glance at Renee she nods slowly.

"Where are we going then?"

"You don't wanna know!"

"If you want to save the earth, you'll tell me!"

"Let Renee drive!"

"No!"

"Fine but you'll hate us for it!"

I turn around to them. "**TELL ME FOR GOD'S SAKE!?!"** Renee grabbed the wheel and truned hard.

"Keep your damn eyes on the road!" I glare at Renee and keep on driving.

"Go south!"

"Why? That's going towards..." I stop, and swear loudly and spin the car around. "Brooklyn Bridge! I hate all of you! You know I hate heights! Can't stand them! Even if I can fly!" Renee rolled her eyes and pulled out her cell phone.

"Elliot said that it's just a moth that can suck people's life engry away, nothing big but we need to stop it. Welsey thinks that Dren and his buddies just want to give us a hard time, but he believes that Deep Blue has died." I nod and watch the bridge coming up.

"Do we have to-"

"YES!" They all yell, I keep on going. I looked down at myself as we came to some slow cars. I was wearing my Jinx Midnight Lynx clothes, only thing that was different was that my boots were onyx colored.

"If it get's out," I glance over to Renee as the cars pick up speed. "We'll have to get it before it leaves Brooklyn. Elliot thinks that we all should move to the comms of New York. Like Brooklyn, Bronx, and Queens."

"I have Bronxs, right?" Renee nods and looks back to the cell phone.

"Corina and Zoey will live in Queens, and Kikki and Bridgette will live in Brooklyn... I'll live in the Bronxs area with January."

"Let's just get this one done frist, anyone have a plan?" I ask, I hear nothing. I look in the mirror to Zoey.

"Hello? Are you listening? Leader, make up a plan!" She thinks about it for a while as Corina talks about Renee's show. Renee was looking back at them, when I slammed my foot on the breaks. I could hear 5 heads hit the seats infront of them.

"WTF?" Renee shouts, Corina yelled too but I wasn't listening I was more busy looking at the thing we had to destory. My mouth fell open in awe, it was too big!

"What's wrong?" Zoey yelled, I looked to Renee. She was staring at it too.

"Okay Zoey or anybody... beside the driver... make up a plan now!" I glance at the Mews in back when they see the moth.

"I have nothing!" Brigdette yells as Kikki jumps to the front seat.

"Wow! That's a big moth!"

"It's not out yet... but I have a feeling, that it is!" I shout looking back, people were honking their horns and shouting every swear word I ever heard. My cell phone goes off, I pick it up and start to talk.

"Um... I'm driving... kinda busy!"

"Jan-" I hung up fast, it was Luke. He was fine at the house, I pull the car into gear again.

"None of you have a plan?" No answer, infront of me were no cars or trucks. Police were starting to circle us and heilcopters were hoovering near by. "Fine! I'll do mine then!" I shouted slamming on the gas, and speeding towards the beam that the moth was on.

"January! Are you crazy!?"

"Right now I am! Anyone have a better idea tell me! Or we are slamming into that beam!" Renee truns around.

"Corina! Take hold of Bridgette! Zoey take hold of Bridgette! Kikki hold on tight to Corina! Corina give me your hand!"

"Sure!" Corina said with glee.

"We're almost there!" I shouted loudly, Renee grabbed my arm and opened her car door.

"January! You can fly right?" I nod and tapped the gas again, I was holding the wheel so hard that my hands were truning white (and yes my fingers were hurting from the break in Japan). My cell phone goes off again, I grab it and throw it out the window.

"Now!" Corina yelled, Renee shook her head and watched me. I flipped my hood over my head and tapped the gas. "Please!" Corina yelled even louder!

"Now?" Renee yelled to me, I drove my foot into the gas and looked at all the people in the back mirror gasp at us. "January! Answer us!"

"Now!" I shout and slammed on the gas again before we jumped out.

TBC...


	5. Low But Alive

**Yasu XIII**- sorry it took soo long to update but here it is! yeah! okay as a speical gift when most of you come home (if you live in EST time and if you don't know what that is go ask your parents) from school you'll get a little note that says : Chapter 6 is up!!! XD i start school at 11 sooo i have alot of time to do what ever i feel like!!! 

**Kin #** - hey there sorry this one was soo late! i hope you had fun, we won our game! XD but the best thing was that... in the middle of the game i kicked the ball hard and it bounced off the goal post and went across the feild and hit a blonde in the back of the head... well the that blonde truned out to be steven's new girlfriend... XD and yes i felt like a loser but mary ann was proud! also my teacher said she'll read your story on the frist day of school!!

**frubaforever**- i thought it would be right to say hi since you have put me onto your alert list! so

**_HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ... XD_**

**_Song Belongs to Melissa O'neil!!! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 5 _**

**_Low But Alive_**

"Did I ever tell any of you that I hate being a mew mew?!?!" I shouted as Renee pulled me back onto the bridge, I let out a sigh as I sit and glared at the moth that was still hanging on the beam.

**"YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING!"** Zoey yelled as she looked up to it, I nodded in agreement as Kikki started jumping on the broke car that I totalled. Corina gave a low whistle as Bridgette walked up to it.

"The car!" I lean on the beam and look over to Renee.

"Okay Renee or anyone, do you guys have another plan?" Renee leaned on the railing looking up at it as Zoey pulled out her cell phone, Corina leaned the same way as Renee did as Kikki jumped up and down on the broken car. I sighed and sat down. "No one jump at the chance!"

"Why don't see you coming up with any ideas, January!" I stand and glare at all of them.

"Oh really? Well if any of you haven't realized that the car is in total... hmm **WRECH!"** I shout as they all began to laugh, I look at all of them.** "IT'S NO TIME TO LAUGH! I'M NOT JOKING! RIGHT AFTER THIS YOU GUYS GET TO GO BACK TO YOUR HOMES BUT ME I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THIS STUIPD THING ON THAT**- Hey! Where'd it go?" They all stop laughing and look up.

"Yeah, good point!" I look over to Zoey when she screamed, she was pointing out onto the water way. I look up to the sky and close my eyes.

"Oh please God, don't be what I think it is!" I trun my head as I see a big moth hoovering infront of us, Renee and Corina jump back and watch Sardon and Dren land beside it. Tarb held a cable in his hands as I heard sounds of kids screaming.

"Um, Renee...?" Renee nodded looking to the kids on the train. I run up a little closer as serins go off.

"How dare you use young kids!" Tarb shrugs and looks to us.

"It was Sardon's idea." Tarb laughed as Dren pointed to us.

"This isn't a moth, you on that right?" I glare over at Renee, she swallows as I look back over to Dren. "It's a bomb! It can trun on all the power of the Mews in the New York city!" I look back to Zoey.

"You mean there's more? How much more?" Dren laughs and tapps it's head.

"I don't know about alot!" I roll my eyes, _'oh yes that makes so much more sense then a couple thousand?'_ "but you 6 will be know as mew mews when you live here!" I look over to Renee, I do not like where this is going!

"What do you mean?" Corina shouts from Renee's left side. Zoey and Bridgette stood on my left and Kikki on the car.

"He means," Sardon starts talking while taking the train from Tarb. "You have a couple options, one give us Ember, Amerie and Jonah!"

"SCREW YOU!" Me, Zoey and Bridgette said in unison (and yes, Bridgette did swear!) "You're not gettin our children!"

"Okay then, there's this. Fight us and take longer for you 6 to die and face Deep Blue. But since you choose that you have to show your real faces from behind the mask!"

"What!?! You have to be joking Dren!!!" I shouted looking at Dren.

"He's right!" Sardon yelled to me, I rolled my eyes and looked over to Sardon.

"Sardon, when I talk to the meat grinder; I don't want the monkey to answer!" I heard all the mews start laughing as Dren tapped the moth's head. A werid smoke came out of it's mouth as Renee reached for her mask, Corina grabbed her arm.

"Renee! There must be another way! You're soo popular!?! You just can't!" Renee shook her head as a the police came unto the scene with TV reports and people from their cars. "We have to, and that means all of us."

"Damn." I whispered as the police pointed guns at us. Renee nodded and looked over to Sardon. "What are we suppose to do now? We can't just show our faces right?" Renee nods and her faces goes pale.

"If we show our ture selves, you stop this?" They all nod and laugh.

"This'll be fun!" Tarb yells. I look to the TV reports as Kikki jumps of the car and runs to Zoey. Renee pulled off her mask frist, she glared down at all of them as people gasped and started taking pictures.

Corina let go of her arm and swallowed hard, she pulled it off and people gasped her name loudly. Brigette let out a sigh and pulled hers off, everyone stared at her for a second then gasped. Zoey pulled hers of and smiled at everyone, no one gasped but just called her the black cat. Kikki pulls hers off and does a couple cartwheels.

I reach for mine as I hear a person yell at me. "It's her! The Midnight Cat!" I swallow and look up to Renee, she nods slowly. I let out a sigh and start to untie it as I hear screams. We all trun and see that Sardon let go of the train.

"Damn!" I yelled running to the rail and jumping over it, I heard the screams of the mews as I did. I was so close to the cable when someone grabbed my foot. I looked up and saw Sardon, he pulled me back up to where everyone was. I watched the train make a big slapsh, bubbles came up and popped.

"No! How could you!?" I looked to Sardon, I was facing him. I tired to pull away, he leaned closer to me and smiled.

"You're pretty, after we unslave the earth." He leaned closer, I could feel his breath on my face. "I want you to be my wife."

"When hel-" He pushed his lips hard on my, and pulled my mask off. Dren grabbed my arms and threw me to the bridge. I let out a scream as I hit the cement, I look up to the mews as they helped me up. I truned my head to everyone as they started taking pictures, we all looked at each and then at the TV reporters.

"Yeah... we are screwed."

X

I laid on the couch watching the TV report over and over again. Paul picked up JoJo an hour after they found out. Personal, I hate life right now. Everyone knows, I went to the market yesterday with Ember in her stroller and a lady threw an apple at me. I just smiled and kept on shopping, when we got on the bus everyone glared at me. Ember started crying when we got off the bus and a couple gangtsa watched me walk home. I phoned Luke, and he told me to lock all the doors and stay inside. I felt the wrose for Corina, her boyfriend left her and took everything(and a couple of her things too). I sighed and truned off the TV, I was tired now.

I let my eyes shut slowly as I hear serins go off, only in New York could you fall asleep to the sounds of serins. (kinda strange...)

When I re wake, I'm in my bed with Luke holding me. This how everything was, I would fall asleep on the couch and wake up here in his arms. I swallowed and put my head down on his chest. Everyone was going through hell, all of Renee's models quit, some stayed but others left (only the faithful stayed, they said the mew mew thing helped her design clothes). Bridgette was kicked out of her own home but was taken in by Kikki's family. They knew she was speical, just glad that she wasn't using the powers for evil. Zoey is doing fine but she also took in Corina.

"Hello January," I didn't look up, personal I don't want to look up. "Don't you get tired of sleeping on the couch?"

"Yes, and that's why I fall alseep." He laughs and sits up, he take my shoulder and holds me from him at arms lenght.

"I want you to be my wife, not some person I picked off the street okay? That's why I married you, I knew you were a mew mew and I still love you," 'barf...' "Go out today okay? Go to the Grande Threate, do something fun. Do you understand me?" I noddd and move out of the bed, maybe I need a little time away from Ember and Luke. I wanted to kill her every time she cried and everytime Luke carried me back to the bed I wanted to kill him too, I need a day off. _'before i go back to jinx, cool...'_

X

I touched to paino as I the janitor as cleaning up, I remember when I was in college earning my ECE I came here and played the paino or volin for people before the real players came on. I touched one of the keys, the high C filled the room as I sat down. I smiled at each key, I remember each key I pressed to play every song that I wrote or some esle. Lindsay would be abck stage doing make-up or costumes, Luke would be sitting with Paul watching us. I pressed unto another key and started to play, I can't believe I know all theses songs!

"I remember that song," I truned my head and saw a old man with white hair smiling at me. "Mrs. January Black," He said walking up to where I sat, he looked up to me and smiled. "What did those headlines say? 'Songwriter, amazing! Caring, loveable... beautiful, you look the same as you did when you 18." I smile and look at the keys again.

"But now, you're not Mrs. January Black anymore... right? That ring sparkles so bright I could see it in Canada." I laugh and trun to him. "And you had a daughter right? Ember Sarah Gross, am I right?" I nod and look down.

"But, I saw you try to save those kids." He came up and leaned on the paino. "And the only thing that matters is that you tried, right? You didn't want those kids to get hurt." I nodded and looked at my hands.

"But all of them died, every last one. Even through it's still June the water was cold." He shrugged and sat down beside me.

"My grand daughter was on that train," I look to him, I could see hurt and pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, he laughed and padded my back.

"January! It's okay! You see every since you saved that little girl from the fire, she wanted to meet Midnight Cat. Even though you don't look much like a cat anymore-"

"Onyx Angel Fish,"

"Hmm, I would have never guessed that. A couple years later, after her friends gave up hope she kept on believing... and we finally saw you she might have been over joyed!" I nod and touch one of the keys, a sharp A fills the room.

"January, I want you to come back and sing here. I'm gonna invite all of the old paino legends and volin legends, news papers and reviews to see you preform, okay?" I nod and touch another key, a low D fills the room and makes me sigh.

"What song?"

"Anything, come back on the 4th of July... deal?" I nod, the 4th of July was in a couple weeks and it would be big.

"Okay..." I said standing, I could hear the thunder in the sky.

"Do you need a ride home?" I shook my head and grabbed my bag and ran to the doors.

"Thanks Mr.Reganman!" He waved to me as I left. When I got outside, it was pouring. I could call Luke and tell him to come and pick me up or I could get a taxi or bus. Walking was good, and there was using powers to get home too. I sighed loudly and started to walk. I better walk, it someone caught me with the powers I would be in trouble.

I walked slowly as cars drove past me, my umbrella was up and my I-pod was in. Renee needed more models and asked all of use we would be in her photo shoot with Elliot and Wesley, she said that she called someone speical up to be with us. The story would be called The Open Doors, I would like it and it would be fun to taking pictures all day and see Renee at work.

"Hey babe, where are you goin'?" I trun and see a bunch of guys with hoods on their head smiling at me, I swallowed hard and kept on walking. _'should've called luke or taken the damn bus!'_

"Why are ya playing hard to get?" 'no reason, just want to get home!' One grabs my arm and spins me around. They all looked at me werid then their faces went pale then right to red with anger. _'damn,'_

"You're that Midnight Cat, you know... my mother was in that fire and you didn't save her?" _'um i was too busy... trying not to die myself.'_ I pull away but they hold me harder. "Why didn't you save her?" I shrug and start to pull away again.

"I couldn't there wasn't enough time... the Phoneix-" They pulled out a gun and pointed it at me.

"Shut up," I swallowed and stopped moving back. They all smiled at me and pulled me closer, I could smell the beer and weed on their mouth. I eyed the street number, I was pretty close to home... I could run their. I swallowed hard and pulled away, I jumped down and swung my foot under them. They all fell to the ground, I stood and bolted. I could hear them yelling after me, I looked back and saw they chasing me. _'damn! i just hope i don't-'_

My side hit the cement, _'this is why i used to be jinx!!!' _it would make life so much smipler if the world didn't hate me. I stand but they grab me again, great; just what I need. I try to pull away but they had me pretty tight, I reach into my pocket and grab my powerpendent _'i better use it... i need it,'_ I throw it up into the air and I feel them let me go, I trun and reach for my sword.

"Don't touch me," I hissed, glancing at the sign I was a couple blocks from home. I bent down and jumped onto the building, I could hear them yelling every swear word in the books at me.

I land on the roof and look up at the clouds, it was still raining which made jumping hard (okay i admit i fell a couple times and freaked out some cats and a hobo). I trun back and go to the roof's door, I walk down slowly. I get to my house and open the door, a lady was talking about the mews. Luke jumped up to meet me, Momo and Cane ran up wagging their tails at me. I smile at them and go into the kicthen, I wonder if this is what the others have to deal with everyday?

"January, did you have fun at the threate?" I nod and pull a pop out. "Let me guess it's raining out?" I nod and open it,

"Have you ever been low?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind," Momo rumbs herself on my leg as a lady talks about Midnight Cat.

"Today, we saw Midnight Cat get attacked by a local gang, Midnight got away but was badly hurt." I rolled my eyes and leaned on the counter, I could feel Luke's eyes glaring at me.

"Were you gonna tell me about this?" I shook my head.

"What happens to me is my thing, a Mew thing. It happens all the time, Renee has it... Corina had it happen, next will be Zoey or Kikki; but Kikki has a loving family, they just won't kick her out."

He sighs and walks out of the room, I could hear Ember crying in the other room. I walk down the hall to her room, she laid in the bed on her back crying. I smiled at her, I lifted her up and sat down in the rocking chair Renee sent all of us (she said she isn't getting married, so we have to stop planning a wedding)

"Do you want to hear a song?" Ember smiled up at me and started to play with my necklace. I stand and walk over to the window, and rock her back and forth.

"Stuck in a world  
No longer turning  
Always the girl  
Waiting for something  
Too many days  
Walking around sleeping  
Open my eyes  
I'm tired of dreaming

I wanna run with the reckless emotion  
Find out if love is the size of an ocean  
Even if I crash down and burn out  
At least I'm gunna know what it's like  
To feel alive

Sun on my face  
Lights of the city  
Maybe in love  
Or just learning to be  
On my two feet  
I can only imagine  
I'll say the words  
And believe it will happen

I wanna run with the reckless emotion  
Find out if love is the size of an ocean  
Even if I crash down and burn out  
At least I'm gunna know what it's like  
To feel alive

They think they know  
But how can they know me  
I'm getting to know myself  
I'm finally ready  
To be somebody  
With a story to tell

I wanna run with the reckless emotion  
Find out if love is the size of an ocean  
Even if I crash down and burn out  
At least I'm gunna know what it's like  
I wanna feel 'til my heart breaks wide open  
I wanna blaze like a fire that's growin'  
Even if I crash down and burn out  
At least I'm gunna know what it's like  
To feel alive..."

I look down at Ember after staring out in the rain, she was dead asleep. I smiled and shook my head, just like me. I'll fall asleep right on the spot, I lay her back down and lean on the rail and watch her breath. The phone rings and after one ring I hear Luke speaking, he sighed and walked into the room.

"January, it's for you." I nod and take it. I knew who was calling, it was a long sound and a small beep followed it.

"We Hate Renee Roberts Club's Manger speaking, how may I help you?" I wink at Luke, he rolls his eyes and walks off; I could hear laughing on the other side.

"Very funny Gross. You and that brat you call Amber-"

"Ember."

"Whatever. Get your buts down here now, it's very important. Elliot and Wesley are here and they want to talk to us about the next couple of weeks until Blue Deep can get through the gate." I look to Ember. "So is it just Ember?"

"No, it's Amerie and Jonah too. I can't explain it, Welsey can explain it better." I roll my eyes and lift her out of her crib.

"When?"

"Soon." I look to the clock it was after 8pm, I sigh and walk over to the window.

"Do I-"

**"NOW ONYX OR I'LL COME DOWN THERE AND DRAG YOU HERE MYSELF!"** Renee shouts, I wince as I hear the dial tone.

"I could hear that in here!" Luke yelled, I put the phone down and walked out of the room.

"Shut -up and get ready." I lean close to his face. "You're coming with me,"

"Damn it!" He yelled grabbing his coat. "Why are you bringing me along?" I roll my eyes and pull on my jacket.

"Just be quiet and play nicely with the other husbands."

TBC...


	6. Crazy World I Live In

**Lonely Alice**

yeah, yeah.. i changed my name... reviewers don't preach(i had to my mother say my name and got all angry and shit... so i am Lonely Alice, since my fav book is Alice in wonderland & mirror)! I hope you had a fun day at school and stuff, i have a good feeling that as soon as i enter those doors i'll be in trouble again... lol

_note 1_

it's important that read this fanfiction start to review, soon cause somethin' is gonna happen in the fanfiction that involes the reviewers please and thank u(ps, i have enabled the right to review if u are not a part of and if u are... reveiwew!!)

_note 2_

some of the updates might slow down, since i have to start school! but hey, anyone want to do my homework? grade 11 work, lots of fun... right? ...sigh... fine whatever!!!

**_Chapter 6  
Crazy World I Live In_**

"You better have a have a reason for calling me here."

Renee truns around and smiles at me, she walks up and give me a big hug. "Welcome January!" She skips over to the table and grabs a plate of cookies. "I baked theses just for you!" I inch away and glare at her.

"What did you do to the real Renee?" She giggle and skips away. I start to run after her as she skips down the hall.

"Renee! Wait! Where are you going?" I run into a room and see everyone drinking tea and eatting cookies. I stop and inch back, they all smile at me and hold a plate off cookies.

"Renee made these... hehe..." Renee passed me a cookies and winked.

"Baked them myself! Tehee!!"

**"AHH!"** I yell sitting up, Luke looks at me werid as we pull into a parking spot. I trun my head to him as Ember starts giggling, I swallow and look out the window again. Renee lives in Bronxs and she chooses to have a meeting in Brooklyn? That makes no sense! By the time we hit Brooklyn Bridge, I was out like a burnt light bulb.

"Nightmare?" Luke says as he pays the guy, I give a little laugh and trun back to him.

"You have no idea."

X

"You better have a good reason for calling us!" Kikki shouts from at the other end of the desk, Zoey sat holding Jonah in her arms. I gave Luke Ember and told him to take her to the park or something. I glance over to Corina as she sits alone, Bridgette rocks Amerie back and forth. I sigh and lay my head on the table, for some reason I felt kinda light headed.

"This better be good." I mubbled looking at her, Renee nodded and pressed a button on a remote. A screen lowered and a movie started playing, Kikki jumped up and smiled.

"Yes! A moive! I call frist row!" She yells jumping up and down, Corina hits the back of her head.

"Stop it! Can't you see our great Renee is trying to speak?"_ 'you talk about renee one more time like your lover, i swear corina i'm gonna hit you!'_ Renee nods and stands, she walks around the table and smiles at all of us.

"You know after Dren and his possy showed the ture us to the real world, some people gave us thanks but other are on the road to hating us. All of you have gone through bad things, but the worst hit is my fashion line." She shows us a slid of all her girls going away. "As I speak, all my models have left. I have nothing left," She truned towards the door as Elliot and Wesley entered the room.

"But RR fashion INC, has joined teams with Mew Mew Cafe." Wesley sat at the head of the desk. "All around the world, girls have seen the marks on their bodys. You 6 are the main, we have to stop them in their tracks before they can go any further." I look to Renee, she nods and sits beside Corina.

"Who's them?" I ask looking back to Wesley.

"They are the Dren, Sardon, Tarb and Deep Blue. We have to stop them here in New York before they can go any further and maybe take the world for themsevles,"

"That might mean having to go into Deep Blue's world and destorying him from in there." Elliot speaks for the frist time.

"But what do they want with our children?" Bridgette ask while looking at me and Zoey.

"Deep Blue needs the souls of them to feed his growing boils on his feet." I say out loud, as Kikki to laugh what I said. They all look at me like I'm crazy, I shake my head and put it down.

"Keep going." I mutter.

"Anyways," Elliot says. "They are the second mews of the world. Most of you are the same age, and the frist to defend the world. Ember, Amerie, Jonah and... Corina, Renee what the names of your children to be?"

"Hmm," Corina thinks. " If it's a girl, Jasmine... a boy Li." I nod slowly and keep my head down.

"I know right now, I might be with child." Renee starts. "I haven't really thought of a name yet. There's no point if I don't know." I nod slowly, then let everything click.

**RENEE'S **

**HAVING **

**A **

**BABY?**

I jump up and look at her, I wobble a bit and sit back down. _'stood too fast...' _

"Anyways..." Wesley starts up again. "We have strong belif that one of the children already born or about to be has a powerful monster inside of them."

"Please don't let it be another moth! It's getting very old," Corina growled as Zoey laughed.

"Knowing Dren, he loves moths... which is too funny!" I close my eyes and listen in the darkness.

"It is ture, but this monster is not a moth... it's something bigger much bigger, we have to stop it before it gets out and kills us all." I nod slowly and stand.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Wesley stands and walks over to the doors.

"For now... you girls stay on your graud, tomorrow we will be starting a paper that talks about the Mews. We have pictures of you girls from Japan and some from here in New York when we had to fight Jinx." I roll my eyes and lean on the table.

"You act like she was a bad thing." He glares back to me and shakes his head.

"We rather not see Jinx ever again, please and thank you." I roll my eyes and walk forward.

"Sure whatever."

X

I laid in my bed and I thought about everything that was happening. Renee's having a baby? I remember her wedding a couple months ago with a famous movie star, but it didn't last long... he said she was too cold_ 'it's renee for gods sake!'_ I have no clue why Corina is on the same road I was, it makes no sense. I roll over and look at the wall.

I pull on my power pendent, I feel so much safer with it on.

Ember was a good baby, could she be the hell break that might destory the earth. She was born about a month before her due date, (and yes it killed... Renee said it was normal... I told her she should have a baby and come and talk to me later) and then came Jonah as soon as we came home. I sigh and close my eyes. I feel the bed move as I close my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Luke ask, half a sleep._ 'since it is about 4 and i haven't fallen a sleep yet... no.'_

"I'm fine, go back to sleep." He takes no second thought and is back to sleep. I roll out of bed and make my way to the washroom, I look so pale lately. I don't know why anymore... I knew I wasn't going back to my old ways cause Luke doesn't allow scales in the apartment. I grab hold of the sink as the whole bathroom starts to spin. I bit my lip as my arms and legs give away, I sink down to the sink and hold tighter. I could see blood already on the floor as I sat there, the floor was cold on my hot body.

"What's wrong with me?" I mutter and lay on the bathroom floor.

"January!" I wake up to the sounds of Luke outside the door, I look around and see I was laying in a pool of my own blood. 'all this from bitting my lip?' I sit up and look at the blood, what was wrong with me?

I grab hold of the door knob and pull myself up. "Yes?" I shout, I could feel Luke lean his body on the door.

"Are you sure you're okay? I have to go to the hospital anyways, I could bring you up there."

"No thank you, I have mew mew stuff to do." I lied. No answer. "I'll be safe, I have my girls with me."

"Okay, any problems page me okay?"

" 'ight..." I lay back in my own blood and listen to the sounds of Luke as he leaves. I trail my hands through the blood as the dogs lay infront of the bathroom door, as the phone rings 16 times and as Ember starts crying and stops. What is wrong with me?

Everything was linking the phone calls, the knocks at the door, the dogs barking... everything. I could hear the radio too, I knew that I was sick... but how sick am I? I pick up a small piece of something and drag it across my skin, it felt good it was cold and warm, sweet and bitter...

"January?" I hear Luke's voice again, shit! He must have come home early, damn it! I yank open the door and I'm blind sided by the fact that it's already night, he hadn't come home early... it was already night. I turn my head and see Luke standing at the front door, I swallow and look down at myself. I was covered in blood, from head to toe.

"Luke..." I mubble holding onto the doorway. "I don't..." He runs up and looks at me. I move away a bit as he reaches out to me, he might be thinking the most horrable thing in the world... I tried to kill myself. I wobble back into the bedroom and sat on the bed, I felt wrose then dizy.

I heard a small beep from the bathroom, _'you don't trust me so you go behind my back and test the blood from the bathroom? bad, cheating husband!'_

"Shit." Luke says softly.

"Luke?" I hear him close the bathroom door shut and walk into the bedroom. He comes and sits down beside me, he truns my head towards him.

"What did you do?" I shook my head and laid back down on the bed, he moved over me and looked down.

"Your blood count is through the roof, have you eatten anything today?" I shake my head, he sighes and touches my neck. He starts to count, he shakes his head and starts again.

"Your pulse is too fast, you're dying right infront of me." He moved his hand down to where the pendent was. "It's this thing," He said tugging on it, I knew what he was thinking. Damn it. I have to get away, I start to sit up but Luke doesn't seem to be moving at all.

"January, I don't want to see you get hurt. I knew that being a mew would hurt but, not this much... I'm sorry but-" He yanked it hard, I gasped and held my neck._ 'damn... that hurt.'_ Luke smiles at me and rolls it around in his hands. "This way I know you're not gonna die if you go out." I swallow and felt tears coming,_ 'no way am i crying! said up for yourself!'_ He pushes off the bed and starts to leave the room. _'stop him! he has the powerpendent!' _

I jump off the bed and grab him, he stops and truns around.

"Jan, what are you-"

"Please Luke! Don't do this! I need that! I want to save the world, and if it means dying I'm fine with it!" Luke pulled away and stood at the door. I grab his hand where the power pendent is and tug hard.

"Let go of it!" I shout holding his hand where the power pendent was.

"No." He said looking right at me, I started to scream louder.

"Let go! Stop this! Give it back to me!"

"No." He said pulling away, I fall back a bit and stand again. All my emotions were bubbling to the top of me, I wasn't gonna let of being a mew mew. I grab him and start to yell even louder.

"Give it back! I want to save the world, save everyone in the world!" He truns around and stares down at me.

"Stop this. Now. All this Mew Mew stuff is retarded! You are gonna hurt yourself!"

"Again." I muttered, which didn't really help my case.

"I don't want you to go back to Jinx again,"

"I won't!" I shout. He holds the power pendent up and leans closer to my face.

"You won't see this thing ever again." I grab hold of it, and run to the other side of the room. I hold the pendent close to my chest and watch him move closer to me, he holds out his hand as if he wants something from me.

"Give it to me. Now, January." I shake my head and try to dodge past him, but he grabs my arm and takes hold of my hand that had the power pendent in it. He tossed me to the bed, and grabbed the power pendent. I roll off the bed and grab his arm, he truns and blind sided by his hand. I'm sent flying back and I hit my head off of something and slump to the floor.

TBC...


	7. The Devil Wears Parada

**L.A** hey everyone... i have nothin' really to say anymore... lalalalalalalaa... kk i'm done now. enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Kin #-** yeah he was kinda mean... don't you think? thanks for the review

_**Chapter 7 **_

_**The Devil Wears Parada**_

_I remember when me and Luke got married. I remember walking down to the altar looking to my family and smiling at them ; and Noaha having tears in her eyes. Cody smiling at me, his nose in a cast from when me and Noaha were playing soccer and the play flew right in his face. Lindsay glaring at me but having tears in her eyes. Glaring at me because I was marrying her brother and that the maid of honor was wearing pink. She was crying cause she was proud of me. The mews were happy all expect for Renee, the dresses were light shade of sliver. Renee hates silver... 'muahahahahaaa'_

_Luke said in his wedding speach (and the girls recorded it and made a millions copies) that he would never hit a girl or any other person. When I heard it, I smiled at him._

I open my eyes slowly and look at the person holding my hand. Luke sat in a chair holding my hand, it took a couple minutes to figure out where I was but I figured it out. The sounds of beeping freaked me out, but I got over it. I was in Brooklyn hospital (what was Bronx not good enough?). I look back over to Luke, sleeping so soundly. I truned my head and looked at the bags of blood and inuslin hanging off of the IV poll. _'hello old friend... do you remember me?' _I smile at my own joke and move to sit up, I sit and cross my legs. I slipped my hand out of Luke's hand, he didn't seem to notice.

"Miss Gross?" I trun my head and look at a doctor in a whtie jacket, he smiles and sits down across from Luke. "How are you feeling?" I smile at him and look back to Luke.

"Is he-"

"He'll be fine, right now I'm worried about you." I trun my head to him as he flips his chart over.

"Why did you cut your wrist?" I make a face at him, then remember the sharp thing in the bathroom.

"Miss Gross you did realize that you had a fever of 105.6?" He looks down at my chart again. "The fever attacked your inuslin levels and your blood count." I shrug and lay back down, the doctor gets red in the face. "Miss! This is seriously important that you answer my question, you still have a fever of 105.6 and it's growing I'm surpized you are even awake!" I sit back up and look at him, he had some of the same features as my dad. I start to back up when he shows me the chart.

"Miss look at it!" I back up until I'm at the graud rail, I feel someone grab my shoulders. I look at Luke, he's glaring at the doctor.

"Leave her alone! She's still has the fever! She needs to rest, she might be seeing things!" I swallow and look at the doctor, he nods and stands walking away from us. Luke gives me and small shake, I don't look up to him.

"Hey... are you okay?" Luke says softly, I swallow. _'no i'm not okay... you hit me! how dare you hit me? why did you hit me?' _I nod slowly and pull my legs to my chest. He lifts up the blanket and puts it on my shoulders, I could see that I was still in the bloody nightgown from before. He puts his arms around me, I could feel warm tears on my neck.

"I'm sorry, I really wanted the power pendent. It's in my pocket..." I nod and look towards the door. "They'll check your blood later, after your fever goes down. They couldn't do it during that time." I nod and lay back down, he smiles at me as I could hear clicking coming down the hall. I sit up fast when I hear it, he looks at me werid.

"Jan... are you okay?"

"The Devil wears parada." I said loudly as Renee enters the room. Her power pendent in her hand, I look to Luke as he backed up.

"Renee, clam down." He said waving his hands infront of him, Renee holds out her power pendent and smiles.

"Don't tell me to clam down. Oh man are you gonna get it!" She said throwing the pendent in the air, only having Kikki grab it and laid on my bed. Zoey run in with Lindsay by her side holding Jonah in her arms, Lindsay shot Luke an evil glare as she did. Ember was in Wesley's arms as he entered, Elliot gave another glare at Luke. Renee had her eyes locked on him, if he made a move... the was wolf meat. Bridgette and Corina followed in and gave me a hug as Wesley passed me Ember.

"January, tell them-" Renee pointed at him, he swallowed as she truned her head to me.

"January, tell us what really happened? 'kay?" I nodded really fast and told them everything from start to finsh. Renee stared at Luke the whole time as I kept on telling them, when I was done Renee looked like she was about rip off Luke's head. I could hear a song playing between them, _3 Days Grace I Hate Everything About You_

"Why did you do that?" She said glaring at him.

"I don't want her to be a mew mew."

"Deal with it. It's been in her blood since she came to the cafe and the tea truned on the DNA."

"You weren't there when they had to fix her after the fight with Phoneix, she was in so much pain. I wasn't even allowed to see her! It was wrong for her to be a mew after she had Ember! She'll get even more hurt! I don't even know where she goes half the time! What the hell am I suppose to do?"

"Let her be herself, damn it! She went along with it, becoming a mew to save the world! She saved your sorry ass didn't she?" Luke nodded slowly and glanced at me, I swallowed and looked down at Ember.

"Yes, she did but she was Jinx at that time! I seriously don't want to see Jinx again!" Luke shouted louder this time making Ember shift, she didn't like loud things.

"Oh please! You just don't trust her! Come on Luke admit it!"

"No!" Luke shouted, I covered my ears. I remember when my mother used to yell at my dad. I would run into my room and hide under my bed, watching the door. I would hear a scream then the cardboard door open and close, I looked in their one day. Wines, Beers and some unknow plants where in there; my ftaher saw me inside of one and hit me. My mother yelled at him for hours, then he got tired of yelling grabbed a beer and went for a drive.

**"STOP IT!" **I shout only having all the babies start to cry and having Ember grab the top of my night gown. Then I started to feel light headed, but a different kind of light headed. Nervous and dizzy, I let go of Ember and fall back again. I hear Luke swear and run into the hallway, Wesley and Elliot lean over the bed and look at me.

"You'll be okay Jan," I close my eyes and dift off into sleep, again.

When I re wake I look around the room, Luke sat in a chair reading the newspaper. I sit up slowly only having one of the nurses push me back down, she was cleaning out one of my cuts on my arm. My arm was a battle field, blood, oozing... gross! I looked away and saw Ember laying in the crib, she laid so silently as she dreamed. The nusre walked away without even a goodbye, Luke got up and sat on the egde of the bed.

"How are you feeling? The doctors say that your fever has gone down after 5 days of rest." I sit up fast only having my chest beginning to hurt, _'damn it! i was tubed.' _Luke laughes and pulls up the chart.

"Yeah, you were tubed." I made a face at him as he flipped the chart over. I hear clicking coming down the hall, in a slipt second Luke was behind me glaring at Renee. She holds out a paper in a black bag, she gives us an evil smirk.

"I think the Gross family should get this issue today. At church you'll get in hot water, believe it!" I look at her werid as she drops the black bag on my bed, she nods to Luke and walks out of the room. Luke moves towards it as if it was gonna expolde, I roll my eyes and grab the thing. Luke jumps back and stares at it, I sigh and open it slowly. My eyes dart around the page, I go breath less. Wesley and Elliot said they would use pictures from New York... but not these pictures!?!?!

"Aww, don't we all look cute?" I smack his arm and get out of the bed, I run down the hallway hearing Luke yell after me. I stop when I see a mother holding the paper in her hands, she was nodding slowly with a small smile coming across her face.

"January!" Luke yelled coming up to me, I look back down to the paper. I remember when Elliot took the wedding pictures, across the page. One in pink, Zoey and Mark's wedding. Zoey throwing the flowers up into the air. On the other side was green, Bridget's wedding with Gerg. Him holding the ring and putting it on her finger, her smiling more then Kikki when she found out she was a mew. Then in the dead centre was me and Luke, I opened the page and saw Renee's picture. Her sitting with a wolf as Corina held a small bird in her hand, the title read:

_**Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power in your face! **_

**CASE OPEN **

**THE MEW'S vs THE CHRUCH **

The pastor slams the paper down on the table, I could feel his evil glare looking at me. I swallowed hard and stared down at my feet, Luke sat looking him right in the eyes. I rolled my eyes as he sighed and flipped through the paper, he opened to a page to a page that I really hated. He pushed it forward, I was not looking at it. I have read that thing 50 times!!!

"Luke, I will understand if you want to leave the hell angel." My nails dag into the chair as Luke looked at the paper. It was Jinx, holding the Phoniex at death point. I liked that day, how many times did I swear again? Luke shook his head_ 'good answer' _and sat back in the chair.

"I married January, I knew she was a mew mew forever. Even when she didn't tell me I knew," _'huh? what do you mean, you knew? you have to be joking? i tried so hard to keep it a serect but oh noooo you act like everything is fine? I look like an idoit, covering thinks up?!?!' _

"Loser." I mutter under my breath as the Pastor stood and sat on the table.

"The chruch wants a song of faith from you." He said looking right at me, I swallowed and nodded slowly. "And that, you will not transform ever." I look back up to him.

"No." The pastor's face started to go red as Luke stood up.

"She means, she can't I took her pendent away." The pastor smiled and sat back down. He picked up the bible and a small booklet, he passed it to me.

"Read that Miss Gross, you'll need it." I nod and take them, I roll my eyes when I read the title.

"I'm not reading this, I'm sure I'm not going to hell."

"Not yet." I roll my eyes and shove it into my purse.

"Yeah, I'll read it when I'm burning in hell after I save the world."

"You'll love hell," He said standing up. "It's full of people who want to do God's work." I smile and lean on the table towards him.

"Then I'll bring tacos, and I won't need hot sauce either." He glare down at me.

"Miss Gross, you are willing; I mean you want to go to hell? And leave Luke with Ember?"

"If I can save the earth, sure. And plus," He leaned forward, as I spoke. "I've seen hell."

"Say hello to Hitler for me."

"Count on it."

**IN THE CASE OF **

**THE MEWS vs THE CHURCH... **

**WHO THE #$&! WINS? **

TBC...


	8. The Mewos

**L.Alice** this is gonna be a good chapter!!! XD and i have another reviewer!! yip!! okay lets get started, kk?

* * *

**Kin756894**- yeah someone reviewed!! yip! oh you'll see someone in this chapter i wonder who(hehehe)? also luke is kinda mean to renee in this chapter but she doesn't care she just brushes his comments off! XD thanks for the review!! 

**Granite Aizawa**- hmm frist time in a chruch eh? werid i go to chruch every sunday... whatever. i'm glad people are saying good things about me, i hope you like this chapter!!! thanks for the review!!

**_Chapter 8 _**

**_The Mewos (not a spelling mistake)_**

I truned the car off as Luke got out and carried Ember up to her daycare, I wanted to work even if I had to work in a hospital. Luke was a doctor in the hospital of Bronx and he got me a job on the floor with younger kids.

"Hey, you don't look happy."

"I look like a frigin candy cane!!" I shout as he gets in and shuts the door, I could hear my powerpendent in his coat. I glance over and sigh, I start up the car and we start to drive.

"You're not getting it back." Luke said rolling down the window.

"I'll get Renee to get it back for me, you seem pretty scared of her." He looks out the window.

"Do you want to go to the ocean when all of this is all over? We could invite the mews too."

"What makes you think I'll still be alive by then?" Luke said nothing to my comment, we just drove to the hospital in slience. When we got there I pulled out the keys and Luke grabbed my arm.

"Don't say that, I took your pendent away for you to be safe not to punish you." I swallowed and nodded, we got out of the car and walked up the stairs. The old smells of cleaner and blood filled my whole body and made me shiver. An older doctor spotted Luke and waved, he smiled at a nurse and she walked away.

"Doctor Gross, I'm happy to see you here. The waiting clinic is full of sick, coughing and oozing people." Luke rolled his eyes and grabbed the chart.

"I hate you." He hissed walking away, I sighed and looked down at my feet._ 'i never thought i would be wearing pink, damn you luke grabbing one of those nurse's outfits that were pink!!!'_

"Midnight Jinx." I trun my head and look at the doctor that was talking to Luke. He was **MUCH** taller then me and had very dark hair, he leaned close to me.

"Are you here to work?"

"Why must you ask?" I hissed back, he touched the cross on my neck (Luke basiclly superglued it on since I can't get the damn thing off!) and played with it.

"So young when you saved that brat in the building. If the firemen couldn't save her why didn't you let her die?"

"Because everyone has a chance to live."

"January!" Luke said slidding into the hallway, the doctor lets go of my cross and smiles at him.

"Mrs. Luke Gross, right?" Luke nods almost out of breath, personally I don't want to know why he's out of breath.. my question is-

"Why are you covered in vomit?" I said wrinkling my nose at him.

"Long story, January your shift is upstairs in the cancer floor... get a name tag upstairs!" I nod and walk towards the elevator. I get in and lean on the walls, I still had a small fever but Luke said it was nothing to worry about. My blood was sent for test, I don't like how long it is taking. When I stepped out a young girl smiled at me, she sat in a wheel chair. She had no hair and an IV pole in her hands. She wore all pink, she held her bunny close to her chest.

"Jinx?" I nod and bend down.

"No, not really. I'm January now," She smiled and put out her hand.

"My name is Stella, I'm 6 and 3months and 5days old." I nod slowly trying to take in all the info, then I stand.

"Nice. I'm January, 24 and... I don't really know how old in months I am." She smiles and takes my hand.

"Can we go get something to eat? I want to talk to you about the Mewo Mewos." I laugh and take hold of the wheel chair.

"The Mews, not Mewos. Nice try through." She smiles as I push the chair down the hallway, I could see all the smiles as I past by the young kids. The older kids gasped at me and glanced down the hallway. When we came to the cafe it was over flowing with people, when I finally found a seat I grabbed a chocolate milk and some cookies for her.

"So Stella, do you like the mews?" She nods really fast taking a bit out of her frist cookie.

"Yes! I like the pink one!! She's a cat! And she has a tail with a bell on it! You used to be my fav, but you're an angel again." I nod slowly, she was talking about Zoey.

"What is your fav thing to do?"

"I like to fly! My daddy is a flyer person!" _'aww, so cute!'_ "Mommy was worried when 9/11 came around." I swallowed and looked towards some signs.

"Yeah I was worried too."

"But! I want to fly, higher then anything! Daddy said he was gonna take me up but I got sick..." She laid her head down on the table. "I wish I could still go up. Just once before I start to barf again, I hope." I stared blankly at this girl, the fact that she was so sad just killed my heart.

"Hello ladies," I trun my head and see Luke with two pops, he placed one down infront of me. He sits down beside Stella.

"Having lunch?" Stella shakes her head and takes another bite.

"Nope! It's afternoon!" I nod slowly, trying to remember what me and Luke's shift was. _'that's right we work until 9... or 10...'_

"Drink," Luke ordered, I glanced over to him. He was drinking his own pop, as he talked. "you'll need it." I nod and take a big sip, Stella eats more of her cookie.

"Doctor Luke, have you seen my sister around?" He shakes his head and rumbs her head.

"She'll be around later, okay?" She nods fast again, as he stands looking back at his watch.

"Come on ladies, lets get you back to the Cancer floor." We both nod as he throws the trash out. I rolled Stella down the hall as Luke trun into the clinic area, a small preppy nurse walked up to him and started giggling. She touched his back and ran her fingers down his arm as he walked away. I drew a breath and kept on walking.

Don't worry, I'm used to it. but remember I **do** have the **JINX** blood still in me.

X

I rolled the cart down the hall as kids laughed and giggled with their parents, when I came to Stella's room their was a girl dressed in all black sitting in a chair. Her hair was almost like Renee's and she had a RR bag, Stella was going on and on about everything in the world until I entered her room with dinner.

"Soups on!" I smiled passing Stella her meal, she made a face and took a small sip. The other girl was glaring at me, I smiled at her as she stood.

"Stella, I'm getting some air. I'll be back soon." The girl walks past me, I could feel a cold wind go right through my very soul as she left.

"Vola, my big sister. She doesn't like the mews, only Renee." I nod slowly as my pager goes off, it was time for my break. Stella was the last one on my list, I rolled the thing out and parked it. I looked into the play area where a bunch of kids played, Stella was being rolled in to play with all of them. They grabbing a couple toys and jumped on the stage.

"I am Mew Stella!" Stella yelled waving a Bratz doll around, a taller black girl jumped up and held a shovel up.

"I am Mew Alicia!" She yelled a pair of twins with red hair jumped up and held out fake swords.

"We are Mew Hann and Mew Ann!!!" I smiled and leaned on the door, they all started playing and giggling all shouting out their fav mews.

"They are something aren't they?" I trun my head and smile at Luke, he stood staring at the girls. "They're sick and still playing... our shift is over... I'll drive." He said reaching into his pocket, he grabbed his keys and spun them around on his finger. I rolled my eyes and walked away from the area.

X

I got placed in the clinic office where all the sick poeple come in and say what hurts and I tell them to sick and wait. Basiclly the waiting room... yawn.

"No." I look up at an older man with his wife walking in she was pale and looking kinda sick. The older man glared down at me, the lady looked at me with sweet eyes.

"Hello dear, how have you-"

"Shh!" The man whispered, he glared back down at me. "hello. Can you get another nurse for me? My wife is sick and I think she needs to see a nurse and doctor." I smile and hold out a cart.

"Please fill out this and I'll call you when it's your turn. It should be soon you seem very sick." The wife smiles and reaches out for it but the man grabbed it and wipped it across my face. I fall out of my chair and land on the floor, _'damn! what is with people hitting me lately?'_ I look to them, the man had more tears in his eyes.

"Why are you taking care of people? You shouldn't even be out you and those girls are-" He stops when his wife falls to the ground I jump up and grab the phone.

"Code blue in waiting room!" I yell and come out of the room and run to her, she was cold as ice as I took her pluse. Luke runs in with the older doctor and they start taking in codes, I kept a pluse staring at the lady. A couple more nurses came with a bed and Luke and the older doctor lifted her up. They rolled down the hall with other nurse's beside them, the same nurse that was talking to Luke the other day was watching me. I looked back to the other people in the waiting room, they all gasped and stared at me.

"Midnight Jinx..." The older man followed his wife down the hallway. He stopped and truned to me.

"Why don't you put your powers towards good?" I could feel my face light up as he walked away. I could do that! I just needed the help of the mews and Luke's. Getting a hold of the mews wouldn't be easy but I think I'll get what I need from Luke frist.

X

I grab the phone at lunch and dail in Luke's pager, I hang up and run to the car in the parking building. As I moved along I thought I heard the song from the _Pink Panther_, I sat on the car hooding watching people leaving and coming in. I dail in Renee's cell and speak into it.

"Renee can you and the mews come to the hospital later on today? We can make a diffrence just like Ronald McDonald."

"Shut up." She hisses back and hangs up.

I smile and wave to Luke when enters, he rolls his eyes at me as I get off of the car.

"January, you're not suppsoe to page me for stuff like that." I smile again and hug him.

"I just missed you so much, please don't ever leave me. I never want to go back Jinx ever again, thank you so much for helping me with Ember." He hugs me back.

"That means alot to me, I love you." I wince at the word, and hug him tighter.

"The hospital is calling you." He loosens his grip and looks down at me.

"Okay then I'll go," He let me go and ran back down the hall. "Get back to the floor soon!" I lean on the car and smile as a sharp pain goes through my body. I could feel my eyes glow sliver, I sit ontop of the car and smirk.

"I love you too, Luke." I said while tossing my power pendent into the air and grabbing it.

X

I sit on the roof of the hospital with Stella, Alicia, Hann, Ann and Vola. They all sat around watching the stars come out as Vola listened to her MP3, I sat on the roof throwing up my power pendent and catching it again. All the girls were giggling and laughing at each other as a shooting star flew across the sky. Then one of them screamed in cheer and pointed south, Vola jumped up and stared at the people who were.

"OMG! It's the Mewos!" They all screamed as Zoey landed, Corina hoovered above her a Kikki did a couple cartwheels in. Bridget smiled at all of them as Renee entered, Vola's face went blank as she stared at Renee.

"This better be good January." I walk around and pat all of the kids heads.

"It is, they wanted to meet the mews so here we are." Kikki shook Hann's hand very fast, Kikki did a couple of cartwheels for her and Hann started to follow. Alicia started taking to Zoey as Ann ran up to Corina, Vola stood like a tree watching Renee.

"Vola, go and see Renee." She made a face at me and ran over to Renee, Stella sighed and smiled.

"I'm happy that my sisters happy, she gets to see the person that she loves." I smile and pat her head.

"Stella do you want to fly?" She smiled at me and nodded very fast.

"Are you gonna ask Corena?"

"Corina, no. I'm gonna take you up." I pull her out of her wheelchair and trun on my powerpendent. I fly up and hold onto her, she starts to laugh as everyone below points up and laughes too. Vola looked happy for her sister as I hoovered above the hospital.

"Stella!" We both look down and see the girls pointing up to her.

"Sing the song! The theme song we wrote for them!!" Hann yelled from on top of her head. All the girls smiled and ran up to the egde.

"Yeah! Yeah! Come sing the song! Do it! Do it!!" I look down to the Mews they shrug and watch the girls.

"La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la

We didn't count on this  
Before our very first kiss  
This isn't the path we choose  
But there's so much we could lose

Team up! (Team up!)  
Are you up for it?  
Put your hand in mine, it's the perfect fit  
Team up! (Team up!)  
Cause it's up to us  
But it's hard to save the world  
When you're falling in love

(La, la, la, la, la)  
If we band together like birds of a feather  
We'll be friends forever, going up, up, up!

Team up!  
Cause it's not too late  
We can save the day if we collaborate  
Team up! (Team up!)  
Cause it's up to us  
But it's hard to save the world  
It's hard to save the world  
When you're falling-"

I fall a sharp pain go into my arm as I hold Stella tighter, I trun my head and see police pointing guns at us. _'damn it!'_

"Let the child go!" I roll my eyes as Stella starts to scream, I glare down at them.

"I could let her go and she falls to her deah?" I shout, they get all worried and fire another one.

I could hear Renee shouting at them but it wasn't working, they let off some more bulets and Stella screams even louder. All the other girls were out the door and running downstairs, some more bulets go off and I get one in the side. I could feel blood in the back of throat and coming out of my mouth. _'damn i better think of something!'_

Another bulet goes into my side, I gasp and hold Stella harder. I start to float down but soon that truned into falling to where everyone was.

X

Luke ran out onto the floor just as January and Stella hit the ground.

"January!" Luke yelled running out, all the girls had their hands to their mouths and were staring at where they had landed. Luke stopped and saw Stella facing up her face pale and covered in blood. January was over her holding Stella in her arms, he could already see the bulet wholes in her side and back. Luke rolled January over on her back and looked down at her.

Her head was bleeding and blood was coming out of her mouth, Stella sat up unharmed as more doctors came out and helped her up. Vola ran after her and waved goodbye to Renee. Zoey bent down to January, Bridget stood behind Renee. Corina bent down beside Luke and stared at January, Kikki was right beside Renee.

"Is she-"

"No." Luke said moving her hair out of the way, he lifted her up and he saw her power pendent fall to the ground. The cross fell too, Renee picked them up and showed Luke.

"Take them both. She is a mew and you can't deny it." Luke glared at Renee as a helicopter zoomed past them. Luke grabbed them both and shoved them into his pocket. January coughed and more blood rolled down her neck and onto the ground.

"I hate you Renee," He said glancing at Zoey and Corina. "all of you..." Kikki huffed and Bridget sighed, Renee laughed and took her power pendent off and shoved it into her pocket. She went back to normal and smiled at him, she pulled out a wakie talkie.

"Lower it." The heicopter landed and the girls jumped on. Renee waved and it flew away. Luke watched it fly off and looked back down to January, she coughed again and more blood ran down her face. He truned around and carried her downstairs, he looked back and saw nothing.

"Ember..." January muttered, Luke sighed and laid her on a bed. He pulled the cross out of his pocket and clicked it onto her neck, he cleaned up the minor wounds and sat and watched her. She was sound asleep as he pulled out the Mew Mew paper he opened it to a page and began to read.

**Profile**

_Onyx Angel Fish/ Artic Angel Fish_

Both are the same fish, after finding the fish in the artic expolers renamed it but this animal can have many names since it is an artic animal too. The Onyx Angel Fish is onyx, sliver and/or gery they are fast swimmers, it almost looks like they are flying in the water. The Artic Angel Fish is just like the Onyx Fish but it is always sliver.

_January Gross_

Daugter of Mr. and Miss Most January went to Mirriors High School in Japan. When January won a ticket to the Cafe she was given some tea that had the DNA of the Onyx Angel fish, after many trials and hardships January Most went to Salt Lake after getting an eatting disorder. That is when she became Jinx, Midnight Cat saved a life in the great fire in the Bronxs. January married Luke Gross and had a daughter named Ember Sarah Gross, they live in the Bronxs.

Even without her powerpendent she is amazing. (yeah we're talking to you Luke Gross!)

"Damn it!" Luke tossed the paper aside and stared at January, he pulled out his phone and saw Lindsay's number. He flipped it open and got an ear full of yelling.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? GIVE HER BACK HER POWER PENDENT OF ESLE! I'LL TO THE BRONXS AND CUT OFF YOUR** _(not rated Teen)_** AND FEED IT TO HUNGARY DOGS AND MAKE SURE YOU WATCH!!!"** Luke swallowed and flipped the phone back down. She had to have Ember with her, he pulled out the power pendent and rolled it around in his hands. He sighed and stood, he walked up to January and clicked it back on. He ran his fingers around it and kissed her cheek then the power pendent.

"I trust you... more or less."

TBC...

This is gonna be soo much longer then the frist two 'books'


	9. Please Don't Go Away

**Lonely Alice**

9th chapter... neat! anyways lets get on with the chapter!!!

**Kin #-** hey!!! again, get that homework done!!!

**x-tears-of-an-angel-x -** i don't know if u read Revelations or this but hi anyways... XD

the song January sings is by Avril, not me I own nothing to it!!!

_**Chapter 9 **_

_**Serectz pt1**_

Luke walked back in and saw January still asleep, her body hadn't even move from when he left her an hour ago. He ran over and placed his head over her heart, he could hear her heart beating fanitly. He swallowed and sat back in the chair, she must have took the power pendent from him when she hugged him. Luke smiled and walked out of the room, just like Jinx would.

Luke walked down the quiet hallway as he ran into someone, a smile grew a cross her face as she looked at his name tag.

"Dr.Gross right?" Luke nodded slowly at the lady, she was the one from before when January got the bright idea to work as a clinic nurse. She smiled at him again.

"How is January, these days?" Luke looked at her werid, she gave a werid laugh as Luke looked around.

"You don't remember me?"

"You had the heart attack in the clinic right?" She nodded and pointed down the hall.

"Where is January? I want to see her again, that would nice. Please Luke?" Luke shrugged and took the wheelchair, he rolled her down the hall slowly as she went on about sometime before. When they came to the room, she gasped and started laughing. Luke thought she was from the loonie ward as she walked up and touched January's arm.

"January? Is that you? You're a blonde? Ha! I would have never guessed that, you had such nice black hair." She looked at the screen and smiled. "I like these numbers of yours, nice." She said looking back to Luke. "Are you treating her good?" Luke nodded and sat in the chair as the lady went on and on to the sleeping January. She talked about Ember and all the stuff with being a mew.

"Okay," Luke said rolling the chair over to her as another nurse came in. "This is getting too werid, you can go back to the ward please." The lady smiled and sat in the chair. She tugged on his jacket and smiled.

"You've taken on her old ways have you?" Luke made a face and motioned for the nurse to take her. She smiled and waved to January, Luke sighed and sat back down in the chair. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of January's heart beeping.

"It was nice to see Lucky again, don't you think?"

"Whatever." Luke said, about 5 seconds later Luke jumped up looking towards to the door. **"THAT WAS LUCKY?"**

"Yup," He truned his head and saw January up on her fore arms smiling at him. "but... she doesn't have very long to live." He nodded and walked over to her.

"How are you feeling?" She smiled and laid back down facing him.

"I'll be fine, but while I'm a sleep get someone to check on my lower part of my body... I think Lucky was onto something." He made another face and sighed.

"Women."

X

Luke ran the ultra sound over January's lower stomach, she wasn't awake. He wanted to check something, he had a hunch but it was small very small. He looked into the screen and opened his mouth wide, he saw a leg. He listened more closely and he could hear two heart beats, he moved the scaner around some more and shook his head.

"It's a baby Luke," Luke truned his head to January, she was awake and watching the screen. "If it has a heart beat and there's a leg... it's a baby." Luke nodded slowly and looked back to the screen.

"How long have you been..."

"It looks about 12weeks," He nodded and swallowed. He could feel his whole face go pale as it moved, he looked to January. She looked at him werid.

"What?"

"When you hit your head off of the dresser... you where-"

"Oh well." January said sitting up, she yawned and moved her shoulder in a circle. She reached for the bandages and pulled them off, Luke grabbed her other arm.

"Don't do-"

"I'll be fine," She said yanking the last bandage off, showing a healed arm. "Mew Mew style, Mew Mew-"

"Okay I get it," Luke said waving his hand infront of his face. He made his way to the door and smiled. "I'll get someone to watch over you," January shook her head and jumped off the bed. She walked to the door with her head down.

"I want to see someone before we-"

"You can't see Vola and Stella."

"I'm not." She said walking down the hall, Luke sighed and leaned on the door watching her walk away. He realized that he hit her when she was with child.

X

I walk in slowly as Lucky sits up, she rolls her eyes at the sight of me and lays back.

"I thought you were my low fat lunch." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a rolling stoll, I rolled over to her and smiled.

"How are you Lucky?" She smiled.

"Diying." I swallowed and look at the coat on the hook.

"How long have you been with your husband?"

"19 years, I'm 87 now." I nod and look back to her.

"How old were you when you started working in the clinic?"

"17," I nod and leaned on the bed.

"And when I was there?"

"14." I rasie my eyebrow and look at her werid.

"No really?"

"41, I wanted to help teenagers grow up. Get out of that place and go on with their lives..." She smiled at me and padded my head. "I knew you would marry Luke, I was just surpized that Lindsay hasn't killed him yet." I nod really fast with a smile across my face. She laughes and looks up again.

"You married him, and had a daughter right?" I nod again looking out the window, I forgot about Ember.

"Ember Sarah Gross." I mubbled, she touched my hand and smiled.

"You named her right?" I nodded with a smile across my face. I laid my head down on the bed and closed my eyes.

"I wanted her name to be speical... not Katrina or Sarah, it had to be... speical... Ember means spark," She ran her hand down my head like I was cat or something. "in german... it made more sense to name her that. And now I'm gonna have another one..."

"I know Luke hit you," I sat back up looking right at her, she had that look on her face that made everyone at the clinic tell the truth. I nodded and laid my head back down.

"Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

His innocence is brilliant, it's so beautiful  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by..." I swallowed and let a couple tears fall down my fall.

"Yeah he did, only to get my power pendent..." I closed my eyes again and laid there. I remember all the times I spent yelling at her and telling her to go away and do stuff, she must've hated me back then.

"I'm glad you're January again." I nod and listen to the sounds of the beating of the heart montior. "You have Luke and Ember to keep you going, defeat Deep Blue and go on with life. Save the world that you live in... but for me I must be going now." I nod slowly.

"If you must." I say softly as someone touches my back, I listen to the sounds of the beeping go to a long whine. The hand moves my hair out of the way and kissed my cheek.

"Come on Jan, Lindsay is waiting for us." I nod and sit up as doctors run in, I stop one.

"Count it. 13:34pm, Lucky." He stared at me werid then nodded.

X

I laid in the bed watching Luke sleep, I was waiting for the damn sign and falling asleep looked pretty good right now. It was day until the 4th, and I have no idea what I am gonna sing!!! As soon as I got home I cried my eyes out, me and Luke didn't say much to each other until dinner. He said Thank you... blah! I went into the room and laid in the bed and put Christina Aguilrea in, I listened to her for about a couple hours until Luke came in and laid with me. Ember laid in her crib and didn't even cry, I think I fell asleep frist then Luke did.

I hear a rock on the window, that was the sign. I swing my leg out from the bed and hear heel click with ground, I pull out a note and stick on my pillow. I try to tip toe over to the window, I opened it slowly and swung my leg out.

"January! Hey how are you doing?" I grab and coin and throw it at Kikki down below. I'm trying to get out and she yells at me, very good Kikki!!!

"January?" I trun my head and smile at Luke, he sat up and looked at me like I was crazy. "Where are you..." He trailed off when he saw the cape and boots, I looked down and swallowed.

"We aren't doing anything crazy... if you must know." He wraps his arms around me before I could even react, I could feel tears on my neck.

"Just becareful... please?"

"Can we go?" I grab the lamp and throw it at Kikki down below, Corina started laughing at Zoey yelled up to me.

"Watch it! You almost hit me instead of Corina!" I rolled my eyes and smiled back at Luke.

"I'll be careful." I said getting out of the window. "We'll all be." He smiled as I jumped to the next roof, the girls jumped up to where I was.

"Okay where does she live?" Zoey asked Corina.

"In the Bronxs." I roll my eyes and jump to the next building.

"Wouldn't it be easier to ask her?" Corina gasped as she flew along, Bridget was behind me and Zoey as Kikki did cartwheels to the next buildings.

"Asking someone a question like that, even Renee Roberts, would be rude!" I rolled my eyes and pointed towards the the bridge.

"Someone told me that she was in Brooklyn... so that means we have to go over the damn bridge too." I shrug and trun around, Corina and Zoey grab me and start to jump towards the bridge. I go along screaming and kicking, I sigh as we jump on a box car that leads into Brooklyn.

Renee better be worth it.

TBC...


	10. We're Trouble

**Lonely Alice**

chapter 10!!! XD are you all happy? I hope skool is going good and stuff, this chapter is gonna be half fun half angst... XD okay reviewers time:

**Granite Aizawa** - yeah, i tend to do that alot... thanks 4 the review!!! XD

**Kin756894** - argh! i can't believe i missed avril, damn on me!!!anyways here's thje next chapter and i hope you like!!! XD

On with the chapter!!!

_**Chapter 10 **_

_**We're Trouble :P**_

I glared up at the girls as we entered Brooklyn.

I hate Renee, well not hate... just hate the fact that she won't tell us anything! They dragged me out here because no one knows if she's having a baby or not and if she is what is she gonna do about her stats? I sighed and jumped to the next building, oh by the way...

"So where does she live again?" They all shrug and start to fly/jump again.

**NONE OF US NOW WHERE SHE LIVES!!!!!**

I jump next to Corina and look to Zoey.

"Why can't we just ask her?"

"We just can't ask!?!" Corina gasped stopping, we all stop and look back to her.

"And what do you suggest we do?" Corina smiled and made a pose, and started to talk. Personal I'm not even listening, ever since I joined this group all she's has been doing drolling over Renee! From the frist time we begged Renee to join us to the last meeting we had. Zoey rolled her eyes and leaned on a beam.

"Okay then, anyone have any ideas?" I shrug and sit in mid air, since I can fly it was more fun this way.

"Nah, there's no cars around here for me to crash." I say as Corina rolls her eyes, Zoey laughed at least. Kikki jumped back and stood on the egde of the building, Brigdet stood quietly thinking.

"I have one!" Kikki yelled jumping beside Zoey. "We follow her around and find the right moment to ask her!" I nod slowly then point to a building that said motel on it.

"Knowing her, she'll be in the fanciest hotel in New York." We all nod and stop to think, then it clicks and we all say it at the same time.

"Hotel Royal Raven!"

X

We all stood on the roof facing the hotel, we saw Renee come out reporters asking her questions and taking pictures. Corina sighed and leaned on the roof, I rolled my eyes to Zoey as Corina started saying a poem about Renee. Kikki laughed and pointed down to her.

"How are we gonna get to her?"

"We could burn it."

"You will NOT hurt a single ravened color hair on her head!" Bridget walks up and smiles at all of us.

"She's our friend, we should be able just to walk up and ask to let us come in!" Zoey nods and smiles at all of us. Corina rolls her eyes and lays back on the roof.

"Or we could just break into her room!" I nod and sit, Zoey looks to Kikki as she jumps over to us.

"Or-" I start but get cut off.

"We could say that we are famous movie stars!" We all smile and Zoey points to a sign.

"There's a movie going on we could be the people in the movie!" I nod and point to the building. I sigh and roll my eyes, oh well I guess I'll just go a long with it.

"Okay Renee, we are gonna find out your serect if it's the last thing we do!" They all jump up and yell. 'here we come renee, deal wit it!'

_Plan I : Friendly_

Brigdet wheres a smile as we walk up to the doorman, Corina walked with stars in her eyes. I walked beside Zoey watching the building get closer, I do not want to do this. I would just walk up and say that we want to talk to Renee so let us the frig in! Bridget stops and smiles at the man.

"Hi! I'm Bridget! And these girls are Zoey, Corina, Kikki, and January! We are Renee's best friends from the Mews!" Personal if we stayed in our mew form we could get in right on the bat. The graud leaned close to our faces and smiled.

"Nice try, but every since Mrs.Roberts has been found out as a Mew a thousand girls come over as you girls, in and out of costumes." We look over and gasp, I could feel my face go pale as we see REALLY BAD costumes. We scream and run down the street in an ally. I'm huffing as Zoey starts laughing, Kikki smiles and chases a little brown mouse around.

"That worked," I said leaning on the wall, I was glad the fever was down at least. "Next idea?" I said looking to Corina, she smiled and pulled out her powerpendet.

"Yes! Time to break into her room!" I sigh and transform.

"This better work."

_Plan II : Break In_

Me and Corina fly down looking into a window, Zoey and Kikki were on the bottom levels peering in. Corina thinks that Renee is on the top level as Briget flies up. Zoey and Kikki jump up and stand on the ledge.

"Are you sure this is her room, Corina?" Corina nods with a smile across her face. We all pull out our weapons and point them at the window, the glass breaks and we could hear screams as we entered. We land on broken glass and look around the purple room, Corina smiled and skipped over to the couch and sat down.

"I told you this was Renee's room!" I roll my eyes and lean on the window seal.

"Whatever." Zoey walks into the kicthen and opens the oven, I could hear her gasp as Kikki jumps on the bed dropping a purple bag onto the floor. Bridget jumps back as everything falls out, Corina grabs it and looks over the papers inside. I walk up to the door as I hear it being opened, I stop dead in my tracks when I saw the most horrable sight in the whole world.

"Umm, girls..." Zoey said from the kicthen walking behind me and dropping the pizza with ranibow colored cheese into all of our faces. Corina holds up to Mew Mew paper and points to it.

"Fan girls..." Bridget says holding up a bag full of costumes, Kikki starts laughing as me and Zoey back up. 16 fan girls dressed in different costumes stared at both of us. I could hear Corina going on and on about Renee's fashions and powers.

"Um, girls.." I said glancing over my shoulder, I could hear their boots click over to us and stop. They swallow loud enough for me and Zoey to hear. The girls walk in eyes bright with happiness, I lean to Zoey and whisper in her ear.

"Zoe, what do we do?" She nodded and held out her hand.

"Stop! We command you!" They smile at us and sit. "Now! Stay here and talk about Renee for the next thousand years!" Zoey yells making a break for the window, I follow as the girls shout and chase us out. I fly out the window holding Zoey's arm, we look back as Corina and Kikki make it out in one piece.

"That's it!" I shouted, reaching for my sword with my other hand, almost dropping Zoey. "I'm burning the damn building down!" I shout, Zoey starts kicking and screaming as we floated down the the other bulding. We land and I point my sword at the building as they all jump on me.

"Fine!" I shout sitting down glaring at all of them. "What do you want to do then?" Corina's eyes light up and she points to a major fashoin store next door.

"Time to be all dressed up!"

_Plan III: Icons of Fashion and Glamour_

"I swear if this doesn't work..." I said shaking my fist at Corina as we walked up in full chinse dresses in all our fav colors, Corina giggled all the way up. She faned herself as she walked up and stopped and smiled.

"I am Corin the famous fashion icon." She said fanning herself as Zoey walked up in her high heels smiling.

"I am Zoette, the daughter of Margeta!" Kikki walked up with plants in her hands.

"I am Katelyn! The msot amazing dancer around!" Bridget walked up and did some signing.

"I am Bridgeta, the speaker for the blind and deaf!" I walk up and pull out my ID. I flip it open and he gasp at it, I smile and point to them.

"I am January Most, daughter of Mark Anthony Most and Junet Black," I motion to them as they smile. "They're with me." He nods very fast as we enter, then he grabs my collar and pulls me back.

"Hey wait! The Black Family and Most Family are in Japan, not New York!" He shoves us out and we stand looking at the closed door.

"Atleast January got us the closet," Zoey sighes as Bridget laughes.

"Bridgeta... man I'm bad at this." I sigh and lean on Corina.

"Now can I burn it?"

_Plan IV: Play Boy Bunny Costumes_

"I am NOT wearing this." I mutter holding the black bathing suit with black fish net stockings and bunny ears and tail. I glared at the heels in the corner as Corina poked her blue one.

"I think I look cute!" I roll my eyes and lean on the door. _'you're not having a baby and have a husband at home worrying sick about...'_ Zoey plays with her pink suit, Kikki opens the curtians in her yellow suit, Bridget holds up and jacket at her bare self.

"It's too showy, what would Gerg think?" I shrug and hold it out.

"What if Luke sees it?" Smirks move across their faces as I said it, I rolled my eyes and went back in. I walk out and a carmea flashes, I stand there looking at the carmea in Zoey's hands. They all smile and hold out the picture, they smile again and lean on the door.

"We have black mail, if you don't do this... we'll show Luke."

"Damn it." I mutter as they hug me, we walk out of the dressing room and sneak down the hallway to Renee's room. We went through the vents to get in here! Dust, mice, werid smells.. argh! Like I said **RENEE BETTER BE FRIGIN' WORTH IT!** I pull on the door and sigh.

"It's locked." Corina whines and leans on the wall.

"Why would she lock her door?" I laugh and point to a sign.

"Hello it's New York!" They all nod and I back up.

"Okay, then Renee... you wanna hide things from us we'll figure a way in." I said kicking the door in. We walk in and trun the lights on, for an old reason... the room was redish purple. Corina runs into her room and screams.

"Her bags are blue!" She hugges them and smiles. "She was thinking of me when she brought them!" I laugh and sit on the bed, I pull up to the tag and hold them out.

"Sale! By one purple bag and get a blue one free!" Corina huffed and hugged it tighter. Zoey walks around looking in drawers and under the bed.

"Doesn't she like keep a diary or something?" I shrug and look in the closet.

"Doesn't look like it." Kikki starts to jump on the bed as Bridget walks in.

"I checked the living room, nothing is in there." I scream and slam the closet shut.

"You have to be joking! Fan girls, and hell we went through to find dust and mice in this hotel!" Corina laughes and sits on the bed.

"I would've just asked her," I said again as Corina gasps.

"You just can't ask! You know better! You were a Most/Black before," I trun and walk up to her.

"You're right," I said walking around the bed and grabbing a pillow. "But hey! I'm a Gross now, and you now what?" I leaned close to her face and hit her with the pillow.

"That's what I think of you Mrs.Bucksworth!" She gasp and grabs another pillow.

"Well Miss Gross, I think you are too mean and have a horrable sense of humor!" She smacks me with the pillow, I gasp and point at her.

"My frist mission with you! You flashed money to get out of trouble!" I hit her with the pillow as Brigdet speaks softly.

"Girls, clam down." We throw the pillows at her and Bridget falls off the bed.

"Shut up Bridget!" We shout in unison, Kikki stops jumping on the bed and laughes at Bridget. She gets angry and throws the pillow at Kikki, she falls off the bed as Zoey runs to her.

"Are you okay?" She laughes as Kikki hits her with the pillow, I grab another and throw it at Corina. She gasp and grabs another one and throws it at me, I throw one at Zoey.

"I want that photo!" I scream running after her, we are laughing as Corina hits Kikki and the pillow breaks. Feathers fall out as Bridget hits me with another one, I hit her as Zoey pins my leg. We all start laughing as Zoey starts snapping photos. Corina backed up and hit the fire alarm, water starts falling from the celing as Kikki hits me again. I hit Corina with another pillow and cover her in feathers from head to toe. We all laugh some more as we pose for photos, we all throw the pillows up into the air as we hit Renee in the face.

"What is going on here?" She ask looking around at all of us in shock.

_Plan V : Screw This..._

Renee paces around looking at the feather covered mew infront of her, she stops and starts taping her foot. We all look down at the ground as she walks past each one of us again, she stops and sits in her chair and sighes.

"What do you girls have to say for yourselfes?" _'are you peggo?'_ We say nothing as she pulls out the carmea and snaps a photo of us. She shoves the carmea down her top and smiles.

"You aren't gettin that photo until you agree to tell me what is going on." She orders.

"Um, well, ahh, err." Zoey starts looking down at the ground, all of us still in our play boy bunny costumse we looked like.. BIRDS!!! I sigh and lean back on the couch, we all look to each other and bow slowly.

"Renee Roberts! Grey Wolf of our clan! Are you with child?" We all yell at the same time, Renee starts laughing as we look to each other.

"You have to be joking!?! That's it? Ha!" She stands and walks over to the window. Corina stands with fury.

"We are are sorry if we made you upset!" She shouted, I rolled my eyes and leaned back in the sit. "We mean, we just can't ask you that would be just plan rude!" Renee nods as Corina sits back down.

"It would be rude to do that-"

"January!" Corina shouts.

"But, I am your friend after all and you guys should be able to ask me anything-"

"January!" Bridget shouts.

"You guys don't have to burn down anything to get in here to see me-"

"January!" Zoey shouts.

"But I am glad you are here, I just hope none of you saw the fan girls up stairs... scary-"

"Corina!" I shout.

"I'm glad you girls are here, though... I'm not having a baby.. so stop-"

"Corina!" I shout, Corina rolls her eyes and leans back in the couch. Renee laughes and points at all of us.

"You all look like loser, everything in this carmea is going to the paper! Elliot and Wesley would love to see what you guys did!" She laughes even louder, as we all stand grabbing a pillow and throwing it at her. She sits there dumb founded and grabs the pillows and throws them back at us. We all sit as she rings the bell.

"Tell all the people that I'm busy, I have more important things to do." We turn and look at her werid.

"Like what?" I ask as she walks into the kicthen and comes out with somethings behind her back, she looks down to me and smiles.

"Cover the new mom of our clan in pop!" She said dumping pop all over me as the girls start to laugh and scream. I sigh and lean back into the couch.

"I hate all of you." I hiss as they throw more pillows.

X

I walk into the house still covered in pop and feathers, I don't want to explain to Luke why I'm covered in pop and feathers.. better take a bath. I pull off the costume and shove it into the washer before jumping into the tub, I srumb off all of the pop and feathers in my skin after washing out my hair. Sticky brown goo in my blondish curly hair, when I got out I could hear Luke coming in with Ember. I walked out in my nigthgown and took Ember from him, he looked at me werid since I can't get the feathers out of my hair.

"Hey baby, I just can't want til you become a mew and find your own clan!" I said hugging her, Luke kissed my head and pulled off a feather.

"Do I want to know?" I smile and punch his arm before walking into the bedroom.

"Nope!"

X

I wake up when Luke shakes me awake.

I roll over and look at his red with anger face, I look to Ember laying beside me. I must've forgotten about her in my arms...

"What? What time is it?" I said looking over to the clock as Luke grabs my shoulders and kissed me hard on my lips. I pull away and look at the clock, it was almost 3.

"What do you want?" He looked down and touched my face.

"Are you cheating on me?" I couldn't help myself from laughing my head off, cheating... ha! When do I have time? Ember, mews and sometimes work, who says I ever have time?

"You have to be joking!" I wave off his question and carry Ember to her room. "What's next? Is Ember mine?" I laughed laying Ember down, she looked up to me and I gasped. I could feel soemthing again, like back in the hospital. The power of something being pulled away, Luke spun me around and grabbed my wrist.

"Is she?" I look at him werid, then it clicked.

"Duh!" I said pushing past him, I walk into the kicthen and grab a pop. He walks in and pulls out of piece if clothing, which was the bunny costume! I throw the pop out and take it from him. "Long story." He glares at me as I walk back to the bed, I hear the front door slam shut as I lay back down.

X

I phoned Luke as lunch time rolls around, work phoned and asked where he was. I told them that he was sick and I was sorry for not calling, everytime I called I got the message.

Hey this is Luke, sorry I missed your call.

I rolled my eyes and laid on the couch, where could he be? I walk to Ember's room as I hear her cry, I give her a toy and turn on some Brittant Spears for her to listen to. I hear the front door open and shut as I press play, I smile and run back down the hallway and stop in the door way of the living room.

"Hello Jinx."

"Phoneix!" I shout as my hair truns white and her hair truns deep red again. She laughes and points to the picture of me and Luke on the wall.

"You married Luke? Ha! I didn't see that one coming!" I rolled my eyes and watch every move she makes. "I saw the paper, very nice. January Gross, loving wife and powerful mew," She sits back down on the couch and points to me again. "Lies right? But the only thing I know that is right is that you have a Daughter... Ember right?"

I nod and glare at her.

"And you?"

"Me? I live in a mental hospital with my mother, haha! They thing I was at home until 4 people freed me yesterday! Dren, Sardon, Tarb and... well I think you should meet him, he's been dying to see you again!" I turn as I feel a gust of wind go past me, I trun and Carter holds me in his arms.

"Ahh my Jinx, I'm soo happy to have you back!" I get ready to spin my fist around and hit him, but he grabs my face and pushes me to the ground. He gets over me and smiles. He pulls something out of his pocket and pours it into my mouth, I could feel my whole body shut down as he stands pulling me up with him.

"Aren't you the cutest thing?" He said in my ear as I tried to pull away, he holds me in his arms as the door opens. Dren and his buddies walk in with smiles across their faces.

"Good job! We'll use her for our own good!" He laughes, Carter smiles and holds me tighter.

"Does she still have Jinx in her?" They nod and walk up to me, they reach into my pocket and pull out the power pendent. They push a small alein into it and make another me standing infront of me, I try to speak but nothing comes out. Sardon walks out with Ember in his arms, I try to shout but nothing comes out again. He smiles and pads my head.

"Stop trying, we have found the power that we need." He said touching Ember's forehead, a pair of bat wings appeared across her forehead as he touched it.

"May I show you the Sweet Sacrifice Butterfly." He said with a smile across his face, he pointed to me and held out Ember. "Take her, she is your baby after all." I swallow and back up from her, I could sense the evil pouring out of her body. The other me smiled at me as I looked over to her, Dren walked over with a necklace and put it around my neck as Phoneix walked up to the other me.

"So Jinx, good to be out?" Jinx's voice was deep and evil.

"Yes it is, you happy to see me?" I swallowed as I reached up and touched the necklace, I touched it and fell to the ground. It shocked me, the shock went through my whole body and zapped everything. Sardon bent down to me and smiled, he reached out and touched the necklace. Something went through me as I stood to my feet, I wasn't in control anymore. I looked to my hands as they laughed.

"We have control over you now, and guess what? You have to sing today," I gasped and remember that did. Sardon ran his hand over my shoulders and a black, green and sliver dress went down to my feet. My hair was black again and I had no heels on, I swallowed and looked back up to them.

"Ready to sing?" They all said laughing, I didn't know what they were planning but it can't be good.

The End... muahahaha... no just joking, TBC


	11. Before the Blood

**Lonely Alice**- Hey everyone, okay just a warning about this chapter it is gonna be a bunch of cliffhangers packed into one. all their endings are connected in one way. 

**Kin756894**- yes it is funny, wasn't it? i should do a funny fanfiction shouldn't i?  
**Granite Aizawa**- hehe

very short chapter... sorry

* * *

**_Chapter 11 _**

**_Before the Blood_**

Luke walked back into the apartment and was shocked.

January was no where in sight, Ember was gone too and the carpet was all moved around like someone or some people were rolling around on it. Luke threw his fist into the wall as he heard the phone ring, how could January do this to him? He walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Luke hung up the phone when he heard the voice, Zoey. He wasn't going to talk to any mew right now. It rang again, he picked it up and heard Renee yelling in the background. He hung up again when his cell phone went off, he flipped it open.

"Hello Mr.Gross?" Luke sat on the couch when he heard a male's voice speaking.

"Yes?"

"Hello Luke, we have something of yours." Luke looked around the apartment as the dogs came in whining, they were hidding in the bedroom he figured.

"Luke..." Luke jumped when he heard the sound of January's voice.

"Jan! Where are you?"

"I'm not telling. Never again, will you hear me. Never again, will you kiss me... it's over." The line went dead as he picked up the other phone and listened to Renee's voice.

"Luke! January's been kidnapped!"

X

Carter ran his hand around my wasit as I spoke into the phone. Dren and Bethany sat on the couch with a smile going across their faces, I swallowed and put the phone down. Carter kissed my neck and smiled.

"I win."

X

Luke ran down the stairs and jumped into the car, he truned it on and started to drive. Where could she have gone? Is she okay? Did she mean what she said? Luke slammed on the gas as Elliot and Wesley pull up, Elliot motions for him to get out. Luke got out and ran over to them.

"Where are the mews?"

"Taking different routes! Renee has the subways, Zoey has the bridge, Kikki has the buses, Corina has the skies and Bridget has the water ways! We have street, someone told us that January is suppose to sing at the threater!" Luke nodded and got in, his cell went off. He pulled it out and say it was Lindsay's number... damn. He flipped it open slowly and talked.

"Hey Lindsay-"

"Don't hey Lindsay me! I just saw January and Carter down here, January's eyes are glowing grey! And Ember she's being held by this werid guy with elf ears! Luke what ever is going on between you two, fix it...NOW!!!" Luke swallowed and shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"Why would they have January?" Elliot shrugged as Welsey turned back.

"We forgot to tell the girls one day that one of them would have the Sweet Sacrifice Butterfly, and we think Ember is it." Luke swallowed and nodded as his cell went off again.

"Hello."

"Dren!" Luke hissed. "What do you want? Where is January?"

"She's fine, laying on the bed infront of me with Ember. But I would be worried about all who have frought Deep Blue right now."

Elliot slammed on the breaks and looked infront of him. Luke dropped his phone and looked at Carter standing holding a bottle of wine and a staff that had a gem in it. Bethany sat on his lap with a grin across her face, her red outfit on and sitting with her chain in hand.

"Hello boys. Ready to rumble?"

X

Renee jumped down when she saw the girls coming, Zoey stopped and started biting her nails.

"What are we going to do? January is gonna have another baby and they took Ember too!" Bridget nodded with her in fear.

**"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"** Corina yelled in fear, she ran over to Zoey and started to shake her.

**"EVERYONE CLAM DOWN! CHILL WE ALL HAVE TO STAY TOGETHER SO WE WON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE OUT COME OF THIS! WHAT IF JANUARY IS ALREAY DEAD!!!!"** Renee walked over to her and slapped her face.

"Corina! Clam down!" Zoey started to laugh as Kikki jumped beside her.

"What could they be planning?"

"It can't be good." Renee hissed back, Corina loving this moment since Renee slapped her stood their like a mouse facing a cat. Zoey sat on the bridge and started to cry.

"It isn't fair. How could January just get sucked in like that? I hope she isn't hurt or nothing..." Renee nodded looking at her watch.

"It's only 3:30pm she'll be fine I hope." Renee pointed back to the Bronxs. "We better go back, Elliot and Wesley might need our-"

"Renee!"

TBC...

Next Chapter 12- Phoneix and Day Vampire Bat


	12. 7 Deadly Sins

**L.Alice**- hey everyone. I don't really have anything to say but have fun reading!!! XD 

**Granite Aizawa**- i don't know why i use mmp names, it just seems better and i like the show!!! XD Thanks for the review!  
**Kin756894**- aww, that suck that you're having a bad week! i hope it gets better!!! maybe this will cheer you up!!!

**_Chapter 12 _**

**_7 Deadly Sins_**

I press my fingers on the cold window as the sky truns dark.

Signs that Deep Blue was coming was clearer then day. The clouds were already starting to roll in and getting darker at the same time. Sometimes I would find it was hard to breathe and think. I ran my hand over the necklace and got a little shock, my hand lowered as Ember started crying.

"Ahh, poor Ember!" Dren cried out. "She misses her daddy." He sits beside me and give me a smile. "I wonder where Carter is?"

"Not funny." I hiss to him. I look back out the window and swallow, something is going to happen. And heaven only knows, Tarb walks over with a box. He gives me a smile and places it down.

"Chess?" I nod moving my hand along the black dress with spider designs on it to the side and pull out the black queen.

"I'm black."

"Black always are the losers."

"You don't know my maiden name." He sets out all the pieces and puts out his frist piece.

"Game set?" He says with a smirk on his face. "Any bets?"

"If I win... let Ember and me go free." He shrugs and points to me.

"And if you lose, the mews belong to Deep Blue." I nod and put my frist piece out.

"Deal."

X

"Help Renee up!" Zoey yelled pulling Renee back onto the train, Renee looked at the hook she pulled out of her back.

"Where did this come from?" Renee hisses, they all shrug as a laugh comes from up above. On the ropes above was a girl in a red hood with a dress that was red with black spiders on it. Her eyes were soul less as she pulled on the hook that had Renee.

"Hello Mews, miss me?"

"Jinx!" Renee shouts, Corina gasp and looks to Zoey.

"I thought she was gone!"

"No, I'm not. We all have 'Jinxs' in our bodies, take you 5." She said with a smirk standing up, holding on to the hook she leaned forward almost coming off the cable.

"Who's the strongest out of all of you?"

They girls fell silent looking around at each other, each one was thinking about it. They all looked to each other darkness filling the space around them, thinking about it with frowns. Jinx landed on the rail and the train stopped with a jerk. The waters below slasphed hard as Jinx gave them a smirk and sat on the rail holding Renee in her hook.

"My hook," She said running her lips along it with an eerie smile. "it can sense _Vanity_." Renee stepped back glaring at her, all the girls glanced to Renee before Jinx started to speak again.

"_Vanity_. One of the Seven Deadly Sins, the sin of liking yourself too much. Popular, icon, purple, mirror, glamour and beauty... all fall under this title." Jinx yanked on the chain once more before Renee fell to her knees, eyes glowing deep purple.

"So does Renee Roberts..." Corina ran infront of Renee and stood her ground.

"Stop! You're hurting Renee!" Jinx laughed and pulled out another chain, it linked around Corina. She let out a yelp as Zoey jumped to her feet, Kikki jumped back into Bridge as Corina screamed for help.

"_Envy_." Jinx said like acid. "The sin of watching someone and liking them, wanting to be like them. Hating that they are so much better then you, mocking everything they do until you are just like them." Jinx yanked on the chain again as Corina fell to her feet eyes glowing midnight blue.

"Corina Bucksworth, you are _Envy_."

"Stop this! You aren't even real!" Zoey yelled, Jinx laughed and tied both chains to the cable. She pulled out another one and grabbed Zoey's arm, she yanked on it and smiled.

"_Wrath_." An evil smirk moved across her face. "Attacking with out thinking, can't stand things going a different way. Taking a chance, shouting..." Zoey pulled away but Jinx pulled harder with a growing smile. "Crazy, and..." She yanked on the chain so Zoey fell to her feet, her eyes glowing pink and Jinx smiling at her.

"_Wrath_... is the color and style for Zoey." Kikki ran over bitting the chain, Jinx started to laugh as she wipped out another chain and wrapped it around her. Kikki yelped in pain as Bridge watched in horror.

"_Greed_." Jinx said sighing, she leaned on her heel and watched Kikki hold onto Zoey's chain by her teeth. "This is getting so boring. Waiting everyone to see her, even though she's a homeless little brat. Her brothers and sister gone, and mother dead. No one wants someone like that, someone that she greedy and a hog of everything." Jinx yanked on the chain three times. "_Greedy_ little Kikki." Kikki's eye glowed yellow at the thrid tug.

Jinx sighed once more before standing again, she pulled out another chain and winked at Bridget.

"_Sloth_. Not willing to help, shy, kindness, saddness... all fall under your name." Jinx threw the chain around Bridget, her eyes glowed green. Jinx laughed once more and tied the chain to the rail. She jumped onto the rail and smiled to the girls.

"All too easy! _Vanity, Envy, Wrath, Greed and Sloth_ all fallen!" She pulled out a sword and sighed. "I'm sorry to do this girls, but if I want the earth to be ruled by Deep Blue I have to get rid of you!" She rasied the sword off the cable and smiled.

"Goodbye Mews."

X

"Check." Tarb said moving the piece across the board, I bite a part of my nails as I glance outside and back at the game. Who could they all fall like that? One after another, chained all of them. I sighed and moved another one across the board, Tarb takes it out and I'm stuck wondering what to do next? The mews have been taken down and Jinx was about to kill all of them.

"Give up January." Tarb says with a growing smile, I glance out the window and I can feel my face light up. I move another man and pick up one of his, I smile and hold it out.

"Check."

X

"January?" Luke ask in the back seat of Elliot's car, driving up the highway was an easy task the place was cleared as they got closer. Luke looked at the outline of his wife, her face covered by darkness and hate.

"Great!" Elliot yelled as the car died, Wesley jumped out and ran to the back of the car. Popping it up he pulled out a huge gun, Luke ran around and smiled at him.

"For me?" Wesley shook his head and threw it to Elliot, Elliot pulled a small gun and threw it to Luke.

"Yours." Luke rolled his eyes and followed Welsey as he grabbed a big gun. Wesley aimed it at January as Luke ran up, she truned when she heard voices.

"Luke?" She asked falling to the ground sword dropping out of her hand, Luke ran up to her and grabbed her. He pulled her into a hug and let small tears run down his face.

"January, I thought you were dead." He heard a small chuckle as she pulled away, and pulling out a sword.

"I am dead." She said swing it at Luke, and hitting the cable where the mews were still held on by their chains.

"Mews!" Wesley yelled as Elliot dropped his gun and grabbed hold of the chains. Luke grabbed them too as Jinx backed up, an evil smile growing across her face. Luke felt the blood rolling down his arm onto the chain, Elliot held on tighter as it began to slip out of Luke's hands.

"We can't let them fall. They'll die." Elliot hissed as Jinx stood on another cable, holding onto it she smiled looking down.

"A clear drop. Surely they'll die."

"Shut up." Luke hissed grabbing another part of the chain. Elliot pulled on Renee's and Corina's as Zoey began to slip. Luke yanked on that one before almost letting Kikki fall, Welsey ran up and grabbed the chain of Bridge before she fell to a cold death. Jinx flew down and smiled at them, she grabbed the chains and smiled at them.

"You wanna see somethin' cool?" Luke swallowed as she pulled them closer. "When the sins come together they become... well let me show you." She said pulling together, being blinded by a light the boys fell back. When the light died down Luke looked at the 5 angry girls in long black dresses with their color ribbion around them. Luke felt ice go up his spine as the Dark Renee glared down at him. Jinx laughed and landed on the same beam as them.

"Let me show you, Vanity," She pointed to the Dark Renee with purple hair and a black dress with a purple ribbion around her wasit.

"Envy." She said glancing over to Dark Corina, a long black dress went down to her feet and a long blue ribbion almost like Renee's.

"Wrath." She said hugging Dark Zoey, her smile twisted as Dark Zoey stood in a torn dress the ribbon stained with blood.

"Greed." She said rumbing Dark Kikki's head with a smile across her face, her black dress went to her knees and a yellow ribbon was around the bottom.

"And Sloth." She said hugging Dark Bridget, she was wrapped up in the black dress covering her whole body only able to see her green eyes and the green ribboin along the ends of her dress. Jinx jumped down and pointed behind them, a frown moving across her face.

"And the mews, your mews. These girls belong to Deep Blue." Jinx said pointing to a building, with a grin across her face. "See you on the flip side." She said as they disappered.

Wesley, Luke and Elliot sat in shock, not able to take this in. They truned slowly afraid of what they might see.

X

**"Check mate."** Tarb said pushing over my queen, I swallowed looking down at the queen on it's side. I look out the window at the sence, the world was over. I looked back at Tarb as his face began to twist with happiness.

"I win."

"I know." I hissed looking back out, Carter walked over with a smile on his face. He hugged me tight with a knife to my neck, a small drip fell out. He licked it and smiled at me, I inched away as he smiled at me.

"A drip of a mew's blood." He leans closers to my face, I could smell the fancy wine on his breath as I truned my head to the door. Jinx walks in with the mews all dressed in black, they glare draggers at me as they sit down on the couch. Sardon walks in with a smile growing across his face.

"Deep Blue! He's ready to come out! He's coming!!!" I swallowed again and looked out the window. Carter truned my head back and smiled, he leaned close to my face.

"In a couple minutes you are gonna kiss me."

"Wha?" I ask as he laughs.

"_Lust_. Kissing, not marrying the man you're suppose to.Waiting to be skinny, eatting disorder. Lusting after all the things that will make you happy, and January Black you are Lust." I felt my whole body pull away as Carter leaned closer to my face, my body hit the ground. I glance up and see another me just like Jinx kissing Carter, she had a lack dress on that went down to the middle of her tigh. She glanced down at me with an evil smile across her face.

"January," Carter said running his fingers through her hair. "I like you to meet Lust." I look back over to the girls as their smiles cut my very soul, the mews belonged to Deep Blue. Lust smiles down at me as her face changes to Jinx's.

"We win." I swallowed and try to stand but it was hopeless. Dren walks over to me holding Ember, her eyes souless and cold. Carter lifts me up and puts a sword in my right hand, I clench it hard as Dren puts Ember in my arms and putting one hand on her. I felt everything in my body stop, then start up again but found my knees couldn't suppot my weight.

I yelped as my knees hit the carpet and glare up to the group, they smile down at me again before Carter lifts me up with a smile.

"Is he ready?" He said, Sardon shakes his head and sits.

"Take the Onyx Angel Fish and the Sweet Sacrifice Butterfly out to give our guest a welcome. Won't they want to see them again?" Carter leads me down the hallway before entering the elevator, I feel myself starting to choke on tears as Carter puts my arm around my wasit. I glance out the elevator window as we go down.

This might be the last time I see New York.

X

Corina shakes her head as she sits up, her blue hair out and covering some of her face. Blood ringed around her lips as she sat up, Bridget held her head as Kikki rolled over her on her back. Renee stood up, Zoey leaned forward a pit and threw up. All wore white dresses with their color around them, just like their dark selves.

"Oww," Corina groans, Kikki jumps up and points out to the water.

"When I get my hands on... hey! Where did she go?" Kikki frowns, Renee stood dusting herself off.

"Where do you thing they would go?" Renee asked looking towards Luke, Elliot pointed up to the grand tower and sighed.

"Up there. They've had too." Elliot said with a small smile. The girls look at each other as the boys start to run, what happened a couple a minutes ago was still in their minds. Zoey hugs all of them and smiles.

"I have faith in all of us!" Zoey said smiling her dress changing into her mew form, her pink hair down to her shoulders.

"They'll get their justice!" Renee yelled as she pulled out her ribbion and holding it tight. Her wofl self returning as Corina smiled to her.

"Yeah," Corina said looking down her oldself coming back, Kikki ran ahead of them and pointed to the tower.

"Get ready January! We're coming to save you!" Her monkey tail returning and her doing a cartwheel and landing beside Bridget. She grabbed her hand and began to run, Bridget ran after her with her green hair tying into a white ribbion.

"Hey um could we re think this? Is it smart-" Zoey ran after them as the rest followed behind her. Zoey jumped in the air over Elliot's head and landed infront of him running down the path.

_"Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace... Mew Mew Power in your face!!!"_

TBC...


	13. Quicker Then Quicksand

**_Mini Story _**

**_How Not 2 Write A Fanfiction _**

**_WE DEFINE ADD & CNSIOSFTL (Can Not Sit In One Spot For Too Long)_**

**_Starring- The Goddess of Light_**

**Mrs.Lunaittia**- How bout Zoey dies?

**Lonely Alice**- no. people like Zoey and the mews.

**August's Winter**- Can I have this CD?

**Lonely Alice**- no i need it for skool.

**Diaryofamadblackwomen**- u like lillix?

**Lonely Alice**- yeah, u?

**Diaryofamadblackwomen**- nah, i like rap.

**Winter's Angel**- Retards Atempting poerty... but failed.

**Diaryofamadblackwomen**- not!

**Winter's Angel**- and people who listen to it write like : yo wha up my home dog.

**Lonely Alice**- never do that again.

**Mrs.Lunaitta**- can we go to the mall?

**My October**- u are all crazy. shouldn't u be writing the fanfiction?

**Mrs.Lunaittia**- nah!

**Diaryofamadblackwomen**- ture tha'

**Winter's Angel**- proven fact.

**Diaryofamadblackwomen**- sh'd up!

**August's Winter**- sometimes i wonder about u girls...

**Winter's Angel**- agreed.

**Diaryofamadblackwomen**- agreed. shut up twins!!!

**Mrs.Lunaitta**- anyone up 4 staking?

**My October**- i vote 4 that!

**Winter's Angel**- seems cool. yes i will go staking...

**August's Winter**- I second the motion

**Diaryofamadblackwomen-** can we have pizza?

**Mrs.Lunaittia**- sure!!!

**August's Winter**- lots of cheese!

**DarknessI$4Me**- can we go, i've been waiting downstairs 4 like the last past three hours!!!! I'm dying slowly!!!

**Mrs.Lunaittia**- lets!

**August's Winter**- after u my sister.

**Winter's Angel**- thank u.

**Diaryofamadblackwomen**- blah,blah, blah... BLAH!!! Need.Food.

_**All leave**_

**Lonely Alice**- what about the fanfiction?

parts of the song Quicksand by Lillix and Sweet Sarcfice by Evansecene... i can't write somethin' that good!

* * *

_**Chapter 13 **_

_**Quicker Then Quicksand**_

"January!"

I glance up when I hear my name called, Luke ran with Elliot right behind him. I swallowed and my body moved closer to Carter, I glanced back down at Ember as she laid on my chest sound asleep. I wasn't in her power right now but...

"Hello mews, welcome to the tower of Blue!" Carter yelled with a laugh, I could see anger in Luke's eyes as Carter held me.

"Let go of January!" He yells as the mews run up, a small smile grows across my face as I try to run to them but my feet are glued to the ground.

"Mew January! Are you okay?" I shake my head and try to tell them to stay away, runaway or do something but all that came out of my mouth was:

_"You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice..."_ I covered my mouth in shock as Carter laughes.

"That was good, you'll need to sing that when you meet up with Deep Blue... ask for mercy!!!" He laughes again before Luke throw a rock at his head, Carter glares at Luke as blood runs down his face. He rasies his hand and wipes the blood away.

"I've had enough of you." Carter said tossing me aside like a rag doll, he grabbed his staff and pointed it at Luke. "It ends here." I sit up slowly glancing at Luke shaking my head, he motions for me to be quiet. _'yeah like i'm gonna talk! everything that comes out of my mouth is pure evil!!!'_

"Fine," Luke said grabbing a stick. "it ends here for you." Carter steps out from where he had been standing and began to circle Luke.

"Deal, until frist blood." Luke nodded shooting me a look, telling me to stay out of this. I roll my eyes and lay on my back, he's gonna die.

Carter stepped around watching Luke's feet, he stepped in the way a clusmy fool would or a drunk. Carter laughed running up to Luke, Luke freaked and put his sword up to defend himself. Carter almost slicling through the stick through him back, he landed with a thump and slumped to the side.

"All too easy." Carter said pointing his staff to Luke.

_"I dream in darkness-"_ I covered my mouth again as it fell open in fear. I didn't want him to die, I wanted (more or more) Carter to die. With one arm around Ember and my body in the mind of a 5month year old... I am screwed.

"Goodbye Luke Gross, it was fun... well it was fun helping you die!"

Luke's eyes snapped open moving his feet under Carter's and sending him pounding into the ground. Carter was staring at the sky for about a couple minutes before Luke pointed Carter's staff at him.

"Yeah, good I guess." Carter smiled and gave a louder laugh, what was with him and laughing?

"Yeah... whatever!" He said as a white light came down and covered Carter.

_"I sleep to die-"_ (Or a powerpendent!)

Zoey stepped back as Carter's body began to grow, Luke moved off of him as Carter grew wings and horns on his head. A eerie smell came from his mouth as his stood, black leather all of him and huge feet. Forest green skin covered his whole body as he grabbed his staff from Luke. _'ewww, i kissed that!!!'_

Luke was thrown back, he landed on his arms. He sat up slowly before Carter jumped on top of him again.

_"Erase the silence-"_ I covered my mouth once more, as I rolled my eyes._ 'okay... i can't not keep this up. i'm not giving up talking!!!!... or can i? nope!'_

Carter jumped off of him agaim before throwing him the staff.

"I won't need it. I want to kill you with my claws..."

_"Erase my life-"_

"January will you shut up!" Luke yelled.

_'easy for you to say, i'm the one fighting... ugly!!!'_ Luke moves around again no blood dripping from his body. I sat up slowly, now knowing that I had some control. Carter jumped at Luke as Luke moved the staff like a bat, hitting Carter in the face and sending him flying. Luke fell to the ground, his hand broken.

Carter stood with a smile, Luke started to walk towards me. He hugged me tight as Carter pointed at me.

"You can't go near her!" I smiled and pointed at him.

_"Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day-"_Luke covered my mouth with a smile growing across his face.

"You have blood, along the bottom half of your lip." Carter's face went blank as he touched his face, he stared at the blood goo in his hand. Luke pulled Ember out of my arms, I felt everything return back to normal as Carter stood.

"I won't be defeated!" He yelled running towards us, I stand throwing my fist into his jaw, breaking it. He feel in pain truning back to normal screams coming from his body. I snapped my hand back into place (and yes it hurt) and flipped back my black hood.

"In the words of Luda, take take that you don't know me like that!" I shouted as everything went queit. I smiled and ran over to the mews and hugged them tight.

"I can talk again!" I shouted as they hugged me and started screaming along with me, jumping in a group Renee stood out standing next to Elliot and Wesley.

"Lame." Renee said as we all jumped on her, she rolled her eyes as we laughed. I stood once again walking up to Luke, he gave me a small smile.

"I can fight just like you." I nodded and leaned close to his face.

"Can I thank you?" He nodded, and got a slap to the head.

"The hell is wrong with you? Taking on Carter like that? Are you crazy?"

"Atleast I was doing something! Unlike you saying every line that Edgar Allen Poe didn't write down!"

"Shut up! I didn't fight a mew that-" I was kissed before I could finsh what I was saying, Luke wrapped his free arm around me as I truned back to the group.

"There're planning something big! I mean like huge! All of New York huge!" The girls nodded looking back up the tower.

"It better not be another moth." Zoey hissed again sitting on a random car. I nodded looking at the girls.

"Got any ideas?" they all shook their heads as I sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'll just drive another car into-"

"Shut up." Renee said. "We need a real plan." I nodded as I hear Carter groan. I trun my head towards him as Luke backs up.

"January... finsh the song... do it... Ember help her, now!" I pushed away from Luke and walked up to Carter, I tipped his head up to mine and smiled.

"I win, this time." I said letting his head fall, he laid there for a while before I could feel tears running down my face. I wiped them away as I step back from Carter.

"Why are you crying?" Renee snorted.

"I don't know." I said wiping them away once more, "They just won't stop." I said again before stepping back, I caught sight of Luke as he looked at me with sad eyes. "I have... I have... I have..." I started to shake, Elliot put one hand on me as Carter laid lifeless.

"January, clam down... what's wrong with you?"

"I ... I... I..." I covered my face and fell to my knees. 'what is wrong with me? is it the fever coming back?' "I can't... I can't..." I said while pounding my fist into the ground.

"I can't reach the sky  
Without being dragged down  
I can't run forever  
While I try to hold on..." I stood and stared kicking Carter.  
But if you'll be there where I drown  
I dont want to hold your hand  
Its quicker then quicksand  
And you just wont make it..."

"January..." I heard someone mutter, as I kept on kicking Carter.

"January!" I turn when I see the Bethany land behind Elliot.

"Elliot!" I shouted, he truned and ducked under her legs and kicked her in the back. She fell to the ground and blood ringed out of her mouth.

"Bethany..." I look up to the tower. "everyone with Deep Blue is dying..." I look down at my bloody hand and clench them. "I'm dying..."

"This is getting serious..." Renee hissed at Elliot. "what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." I stomp the ground as Luke moves to me.

"How can you say that! We have to save the earth! Oursevles!!! Everyone we love, and you have a whole lot of nothing!?"

"January..." Luke said reaching out to me, I slapped his hand away as Jinx landed in between us, grabbing Ember out of his arms she kicked him away.

"Luke!" Everyone yelled together as Jinx stood infront of me like a mirror. Her eyes stared draggers into mine.

"Hello January." She said with a smirk moving across her face. I clench my fist as Ember sleeps soundly.

"Give me back my baby."

"No." I pull out my sword and point it at her.

"Give her back." She smirks and pulls out the chain and sword from the last battle when I was in the clinic.

"Nah, I like her." I swing my blade around and point it at her neck.

"Now." I hiss as I hear Elliot helping Luke up.

"Why?" She said moving towards me almost hitting me, I jumped back as she followed. With one hand holding Ember she attacked me, I moved her back with every swing but she took three steps with every hit.

"Can't you keep up?" I didn't want to hit Ember but to get to her, I'll have to something big. I jumped back once more dropping my sword to the ground, slidling under her I grabbed Ember and kicked her in the back. Jinx slid forward and stood again.

"Bitch!" She shouted running towards me again, I grabbed the chain on the ground. "Let go of my chain!" She shouted as I made it into a choke chain, I threw it around her neck. She slid to a stop as I tighted my grip on it. She began to choke as blood ran down my face.

"This is my life, and I'm not going to Jinx it."

"Haha... very funny!" Were her last words before a blast of colors hit her.

"Get her!" Zoey shouted.

"We did it!" Corina cheered.

"Take that!" Kikki said jumping on to the car.

"Gone forever." Renee said leaning on the car as Bridget cheered.

"We rock!"

X

"Damn." Dren said looking down at the group of colorful mews. "They defeated everyone of our warriors..."

"Clam down." Sardon said walking around the couch, he ran his finger along it as the Dark Mews sat. "We have all the fire power we need." He walked over to the window and smiled.

"This better work!" Tarb yelled.

"It will, with the 7 Deadly... and Ember, we'll defeat the mews and Deep Blue will come." Sardon smiled again truning towards the door. "He's coming, just let Ember have her filling..."

X

I sat up slowly after having the wind knocked out of me. The black dress with the spiders was all torn up and dusty. _'great... i went back!!!'_

"January!" I trun my head as the mews jumped on me. Zoey rumbed my head as Corina hugged me tight. Brigdet was worried that all this would hurt one of us as Kikki jumped up and down on the car. Renee stood next to Elliot as Luke ran over with Wesley right beside him.

"Are you two okay?" I nod looking down at Ember, she spent soundly as Corina pointed up to the tower.

"Now that Jinx, Carter, and Bethany are all gone all we have to do is take down the 7 Deadly." I nod remembering that Lust was Jinx, or was she?

"Wrath!" Zoey laughes sitting down beside me. "I'm wrath... what a lie!"

"Yeah right, frist person to attack Jinx." Corina hisses.

"You wanna make somethin' out of it?" Zoey yelled standing.

"Point proven."

"What!?!" Zoey shouted almost attacking Corina, Kikki held her back as Renee held Corina back. I sighed once more and sat on my knees. 'how are we going to save the world when everyday we fight?'

"Makes sense that you are Envy!"

"Renee's my idol!" Corina shouts back.

"Yeah rigth!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Ye-"

"Shut up!" Renee shouts pointing at Zoey.

"You're wrath cause you jump the handles alot!" She points to Corina. "You like me way too much, thus envy!" She pointed at Kikki. "Greed, cause you want everyone to look at you!"

"What did I do?"

"Nothin' I'm just really pissed!" Renee yelled once more.

"When aren't you?" I snorted as Renee stared draggers at me. Luke helped me to my feet as Renee kicked the car. 'pms much?' Elliot smiled at her.

"Renee, what would this team be without all of you?" Renee stopped and flipped her hair back.

"Whatever." Renee truned back to me and Luke. She pointed at him with more draggers in her eyes.

"Are you gonna say that this is too dangerous now? You fought Carter for god's sake! And won too!" Luke nodded looking at his broken hand.

"Personally, I never thought that mariage would be like this." He glanced down at me with a small smile. "I guess I was wrong." I nodded slightly suddenly feeling dizy. I sat back down on my knees as Luke ran over to Elliot.

"I want to help! And I want a real gun this time!" Elliot pulled a bigger gun out and smiled at him.

"Can you handle this?" Luke smirked and grabbed it out of his hands.

"I'll manage..." He truned to me and then looked back to Carter. He pointed the gun at him and a wicked smile came across his face. "... I'm finshing this today." My feet stood and moved infront of Carter as Luke let the frist bulet go, thank god a small wall formed infront of me and the bulets.

"January!" They all yell at me as I look over to Carter, he smiled and sat up. 'why, why, why won't you die!!!! i've killed you about 600000000000 times and nothin'!!!' He puts his arm around my shoulders and smiles at me.

"Sing it January," He said opening my mouth.

_"Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away..."_ I covered my mouth as Carter pulled out a small knife, he poked my arm and drew blood. He tlinted my neck back and put the blood from the knife onto Ember's lips. Her eyes glowed black and then went right to red. I swallowed looking down at her.

"January!" Luke yelled running forward, he pulled me away as Carter grabbed Ember. The 7 Deadly landed beside him, Lust taking Ember into her arms smiled to me as the song poured out of my mouth.

_"Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?..."_ By every line my body was going, Deep Blue was coming, Luke held me tight as the earth began to shake under us. I could hear the girls screaming as the sky grew darker and the wind blew harder.

Up above glass broke as Luke lifted me up and dogde the glass falling. I looked up and saw a black mass come out of the bulding, red eyes looking right down at us.

"Hello mews," His voice made my blood go cold as Ember stared right at me.

_"You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me..."_

"Stop January!" Luke yelled hugging me. "You're gonna kill yourself!"

_Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice..."_ I could feel the blood pumping in my ears... then stop.

TBC...


	14. I'm Free Now, and Our Dreams Can Be Hear

* * *

**Last Chapter of the _Winter Angel Trio_**

**The Last Chapter of**

_**Ember: The Drip of A Mew's Blood**_

_**Chapter 14 **_

_**I'm Free Now, and Our Dreams Can Be Heard!**_

"Huh?" I said sitting up looking at my hands, I couldn't feel my blood beating in my ears anymore.

"January!" Luke said hugging my tighter, I blinked and looked back at my hands once more. My gloves covered them and I could see the Mews getting into a van.

"Luke! Get January in this van!"

"Hey wait!" I screamed as Luke tossed me in van, shouldn't I be dead? My heart did stop! I pinched my face and yelped. "I'm alive, why?"

"You don't want to be?"

"No it's not that Renee, it's..." I trun and see the huge mass land on the bridge behidn us. "that better not be what we have to fight..." I groan.

"Yup are ready to rasie hell?" I smile pulling out my sword and laying it on my lap.

"You know I am." I said with a smirk.

"Take 'em down!" Elliot said slamming on the gas, I jumped out with the mews behind me.

"January," I trun and see Luke holding the car door, his hair blowing in front of his face. _'great... an olden day love secne... whats next the sky goes gray and i'm wearing a baby jane outfit?'_ "don't get hurt,"

"I won't," I said looping my arm on Zoey's neck. "I have my girls!"

"Ture enough." He said slidding back into the car.

"Girls, we have a gun that has pure Blue Aqua in it, after we shoot Deep Blue with it, it should give him a couple seconds of weakness."

"If not, we can spend the rest of our lives saying : **THUS SAID DEEP BLUE.."** I held my arms out as Zoey laughed. Renee rolled her eyes and began to walk forward.

"So how are we going to take this out?" I asked walking beside Zoey.

"Atleast its not a moth," We all nodded in agreement, it was finally. We all hated moths and the way Dren used them. Renee yawned and began to run towards the big mass, with our luck it would ture into a flippin' moth!

I skidded to a stop when I looked up and down at the black mass, oozy black goo flooded my nose and made me want to puke. Big redish yellow eyes stared at us as we stood there. It stood slowly opening it's mouth and showing us it's yellow teeth, I swear I saw a shoe in there! It growled and fish smelling air came out and knocked us onto our feet.

"Oh God!" I shouted covering my nose. "How in hell are we going to fight it if all we smell is that!?"

"I think something or someone died in there!" Zoey shouted as Kikki began to laugh.

"I'm glad I'm sick!"

"Shut up!" We all yelled at the same time.

"Okay then, let's get started!" I said standing, holding my sword in one hand and my nose in the other and went at it. Running, I started to gag, slammed on the breaks and truned around. "Screw it... let the world rot!" I shouted falling on my knees holding my nose once again.

"We just can't give up!" Corina screamed as she stood. She pointed her arrow at the opening of his mouth, the blue beam spun and hit his tooth which was rotting so it gave off more of a stink.

"Damn Corina!" I shouted covering my nose again. Renee stood and looked at the thing, she glanced up at the black sky then down to her watch.

"Time is standing still." She said looking down to us. I look around and see that the trees weren't moving and cars on the bridge where moving their wheels but not going anywhere. The people were talking on cell phone but were froozen.

"Is the whole world-"

"Yes!" Bridget yelled showing her phone stuck at 4:34:23.

"It could be broken!" Kikki yelled looking at the phone.

"I don't think it is." Bridget said pushing a button, it made a sound and then truned off. I stood and glanced at Renee.

"So time is stopped?" She nods and looks back at the thing.

"To take Deep Blue down, we'll have to attack on the inside out and the outside in." All of us froozen at what she just had said, she glanced back at us with a smirk. "Any takers?"

"Eww!" Corina shouted.

"Yuck factor 5000!" Bridget piped.

"Looks like fun!" Kikki said oldly.

"Pay me $10000000000 million dollars and I'll think about it on the 31 of Febuary." I said.

"Gross!" Zoey shouted with her hands waving infront of her face.

Renee smiled with an evil grin looking at us.

"Okay then, who ever has children has to go in."

"Ha! I'm with child!" I shouted truning my back. "And my daughter is evil, she belongs to Lust now!" I fell my whole body lift up as Renee picks me up and throws me in, I see yellow teeth and is blind sided by the smell.

X

**"Jesus Christ!"** I screamed holding my nose. "What do you eat? Little puppies and kittens!!!?" I shouted kicking the side of the wall.

"Eww, this soo gross!" Zoey shouted moving away from the drool falling from the roof of his mouth.

"I hate life!" Bridget piped from behind his mollar the only tooth that wasn't rotting. I sighed and stepped on his tooth with my boot, walking over to where Zoey and Bridget were, I watched them jump out of the way of drool.

"When we get out..." I growled standing beside them. "... Renee is dead!" they nodded in agreement as we looked around.

"Okay Deep Blue, give us some way to kill you." I said looking around then spot the most rotten tooth in his mouth. Green stuff pouring out of it and getting a fuzy layer of mood over it we walked closer and held our noses.

"I wonder what Jonah, Amerie and Ember will think of us after we tell them this story?"

"That is if Ember is still alive." I mutter poking the tooth, Deep Blue groaned and didn't answer back. I smile and point my sword at it, a werid sound came from the back of his thoat as Bridget and Zoey jumped back out of its path. I try to breath as I the gas blubble passes me and I re hold my nose.

"Nice." Zoey smirks coming out. I point the sword at the tooth.

"Let's just get this over with?" I ask as Zoey points her bells at the tooth and Bridget stands in the shadows.

"This better work..." Zoey growled.

X

"He's gonna blow!" Renee yelled as Kikki and Corina ducked behind a car.

"Eww," Renee spoke pulling off a piece of something.

"You little bitch..." Renee truned and smiled at me.

"I hate you." I growled stepping out of the mess that was Deep Blue. Zoey held me back as Corina started laughing and pointing at me.

"Nice! Very nice!" Bridget wipped her glasses off and gave us all a small smile.

"We did it!" She shouted, wrapping her arms around us.

"Yeah, but we smell. Really bad!" I groan. "And I have to sing- OMG I have to sing! I forgot all about it!" I shouted, holding my head.

"Don't worry, time has stopped. You'll have enough time to get there."

"Haha, very funny Renee." I growl changing back, Renee smiles her raven hair returning. Bridget pushed up her glasses and smiling at us.

"Is the world safe?" I sigh and sit on the ground, black hair falling infront of my face once again.

"What about Ember?" I mubble as the girls go quiet, I glance up and they're looking down.

"I guess she's gone then?" I shake my head and stand.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm saving Ember." I trun my pendent back on and run towards the door, I could hear the girls yelling at me to stop but I kept on going. Running up the stairs I could see that the color of the walls started to change color, from blue to blood red. My heart was pounding in my ear again as I opened a door, I stepped in and saw a small crib.

"Ember!" I ran in and lifted her up, she was sound asleep as I looked over her. Not a mark on her or a cut, I sighed and walked over to the window. The sky was going back to blue.

"Everything is over now," I sigh as I spun around in the dress. "I'm happy you're back though. So will daddy," I sit down on the legde and pull out my cell phone. Luke's number is on call display for the last 5hours, I smirk and lean on the window.

"You want some Christina Augilrea?" Ember makes no sound as I stand and pace around the room.I start to play on a panio that was in the corner. I feel someone wrap their arms around me.

Luke's voice says.I gasp and look down at Ember, her eyes were glowing.

"Luke.. take her out of my arms!" Someone truns me and I'm looking into the eyes of a man with yellow eyes.

"I am not Luke but my people call me Deep Blue." I try to pull away as he cuts deep into my neck with a small knife. "They Onyx Angel Fish, I've heard a lot about you. Your voice has bought people to their knees and tears to their eyes... right?"

"Let go ouf me!" I shout kicking his knee, he doesn't flinch as he holds me tight. Blood pours from the cut as I kick him.

"Not too strong either..." I could feel my whoel body lift off the ground as I hit the wall. I glance up as Deep Blue grabs my hair and holds it tight.

"Black hair... beautiful and lustful..." He said putting the knife to it. "Now January, do what I tell you or it comes off..." He held it closer. "All of it." I swallow and look down to Ember, she looked sick and pale.

"What do you want?" He tipped my head up to his.

"Blood, all the mew's blood. And nothing else." I swallow and think about the question for about a mirco second. I pull away and the knife goes through my hair, black locks fell for the last time as I hit the window. _'damn...'_

I grab onto the legde with one hand as I hang out the window with Ember in my arms. Deep Blue stood over me with a smile.

"Miss Gross, why won't you die?" He shouted stomping on my hands. I could feel the nail break and snap as his boot went down. I screamed as I could hear the sounds of the mews screaming for him to stop, yeah like he was going to listen to his emeny! _'have to find away... do something now... grab boot or kill him for good...'_

I grab his boot and pull him off, but let go of the legde to do so. I fall to my death as Deep Blue yells for help, I grab the knife that's in his hand and stab him in his heart. I pulled it out and did it again, and again. He screamed in pain as we fell, Ember laid in my arms watching this. I pray that she won't remember.

Deep Blue grabs the knife and stabs my right chest and drags it down, I pull away before he could do anymore damage. I hit the wall and someone grabs my arm as I watch Deep Blue fall to his death.

"Is he dead?" I groan as the person looks out the window, long red hair down to the person's wasit.

"Yeah..." She sighes turning, I smile and sit up as Lindsay hugs me tight. "I'm soo proud of you!" She shouts holding me tighter.

"What a real friend..." I groan as she helps me up.

"Nice cuts, I've always wanted to be a mew but I heard they leave scars..."

"And evil babies." I glance down to the hazel eyed Ember, her smile returning and laughing. I pull out my sword and pass by Lindsay.

"Where are you going?"

"Finshing the job..." I said walking down the stairs. "I need something to show that he's dead... his head might look good."

X

"January!" Luke yelled hitting the car door with his foot, since his hand was broken. "The mews have killed my family..." Luke growled punching Elliot out.

"Luke!" Zoey cried running up to Elliot. Renee grabbed his fist as he was about to punch him again. The 7 Deadly were gone and all of Deep Blue's evil followers.

"Clam down." Renee said as Corina grabbed Blue Aqua, she took a small sip and smiled.

"I feel better." She giggled passing it to Renee, she took sip and passed it to Zoey and Bridget.

"Drink, it'll make you better." They nodded as Luke got ready to kick Elliot again as a rock hit his head.

"Stop that!" He truned at the sound of my voice. I stood holding Ember in one arm and Deep Blue's head in the other. "Don't hurt him! He did do anything that I am unware of!"

"January," Luke sighes running over to me and kissed me. He glanced at his sister and rasied an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and waved her hands.

"Don't ask..." She smirk. I hold my chest as Zoey passes me a blue liquid.

"What is it? Has Renee pisoned it? And why should I drink it?"

"Blue Aqua. No Renee hasn't pisoned it. You're bleeding badly." Zoey says laughing, I sigh and gulp it. My cuts fade away as Luke hugs me again, I drop a bit onto Ember's lip. She smiles and giggles, pulling ong my dress.

"January," Elliot said stannding. He held out a bag as I walked up to him, he passed it to me and I looked in. I gasped and closed. "a mew mew has to repesnt us. On that stage." I nod walking over to Luke, he took Ember.

"What is it?"

"That's for me to know and you to question."

"Also." Wesley speaks for the frist time. "We want all your power pendents... then we'll erase the minds of everyone who has been apart of this act of evil."

"I'm fine with that," I said throwing my power pendent at him, he catches the others thrown at him.

"I think," Renee said truning her head to me. "we should get to that threater."

"Damn it! I don't want to sing!" Luke ran his fingers through my hair.

"I think you should..."

"Bah!" I huff getting into the van and driving off from the bloodly scence that was the last battle of New York.

"January... why did you bring Deep Blue's head?"

"Cause I felt like it!" I yelled to Elliot as he drove on.

X

I looked at myself in the mirror.

A black dress that went down to my feet hung from clear straps, I had ballet slippers on and white gloves. Elliot had got sliver hair for me as I slept in the car, Ember was sleeping now too. I touched the cross feeling so bare with out my power pendent.

"January?" I trun and look at Luke as he walked in. "Are you okay?" I nod and sit down, this was too much to take in. A couple weeks ago I was a mew mew and now I'm back to the way I was in grade 8. I put my head down and start to cry, why did it have to end like this? It wasn't fair! I loved being a mew mew! For now and forever!

"Jan... are you sure you're okay?" I shake my head and sit there.

"I want to be a mew mew..."

"But you aren't anymore." He sit down bends down beside me and plays with the lipstick. "Do you like this color?"

"Don't be gay." I hiss.

"I'm not, I'm asking if it goes with my hair?"

"Gay." I said again as he slips his arms around my wasit. He lifts me up and turning me to look into the mirror.

"You are January Black, January Most, Jinx Black, January Gross, wife of Luke Gross, mother of Ember and Kris or Anna-"

"Who said you get to name our baby?"

"You did since you named Ember," I rolled my eyes and pushed away from him when the door open. Renee stood in a black dress with purple stars on it.

"Come on you, lets get going."

"Fine."

I walk out onto the stage behind the red curtian. I could hear everyone cheering after the last panio player, I wasn't playing.. I was singing. Damn Elliot with his mind and being smart!!!

"January!" I trun and glare at the group. They all pulled a smile as I rolled my eyes. 'i hate them and everyone esle!' The curtain opens as the spot light dims, I remember what Luke told me to sing.

"_Dreamgirls.."_ I muttered to myself. I take a deep breath and open my arms up. Beyonce started to sing, I felt my whole body change as Elliot let off the soundless clock. _'until 15...'_

"LISTEN!!!..." I cried into the soundless mike.

_'1...'_

_**March 6th 2015**_

January sat looking at the pink flowers as they fell. She reached out and let one touch her finger tips. Was she feeling their was a lose end? Why was she carrying a hard ship on her head? Was something still out there or no? Were they still coming or was it done? She looked at her mothers grave standing strong... one day someone came over and knocked her father's grave over.

"Japan is beautiful in the winter," Luke said walking up looking at the pink flowers falling. "what are these guys called?"

"Saukras." She said as another one fell onto her face. "I had a friend she was called Saukya. Very tall, always looked up to her."

"More ways then one?"

"Shut up." She said truning, Luke put his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest.

"No more mews." He sighed.

"No..." _'or maybe not... you never know...'_ She clenched her fist as she began to cry.

"It's not fair..." She cried into his jacket. She knew that Elliot burned the powerpendets after he put the clock out. She could still feel the Onyx Angel Fish pumping through her veins, wanting to take over. Waiting to fight take out her anger on anything that attacked her and her friends.

Luke held her tighter.

"It is over." Luke said into my neck. "It's all over..."

"Hey mom! Dad!" January truned and looked at the brunette with her hair into a pigtail. January smiled and ran to the girl and hugged her tight, the girl looked at her father werid.

"What's up her?"

"Nothing..." Luke laughed walking towards the van, he opened the car door as two kids ran out. They hugged their mom and smiled.

"We love you mommy..." They said.

"Suck ups." the girls hissed.

"I love you Kris and Christina..." She said bending down. "I want to tell you guys a story about your mommy and daddy."

"It better not invole your old music... cause if I have to hear about that Avril girl once again I'm going to scream." January stood and smiled to Luke.

"It has alot to do about you, Ember..."

* * *

**Mrs. Lunaittia**- A very pleasant good evening ladies and gentlemen 

**DarknessI$4me**- It is now time.

**August's Winter**-The one and only.  
**Winter's Angel**- There never will be another.  
**My October**- Lonely Alice...

**Diaryofamadblackwomen**- that's how stories should be!

_smack_

**Lonely Alice**- stop that! what did i tell u about singing Christina? Christ! There you go everyone the last chapter of Winter Angel... I'll miss all of you as i go on with another fanfiction... i hope all of you kept in touch!!!! damn it now i'm crying... seriously...

**Mrs.Lunaittia**- _passes tissue_

**Lonely Alice**- thanks... anyways if i do write anymore i'll make it in Tokyo Mew Mew, but i'm sure that Winter Angel will be re-written as a book with out the mews... my frist ever fanfiction is finally over and i thank all of you.

* * *

Kin #(endless nights of talking over the computer)

Jak's Lil' Sis Kiara (many great fanfictions)  
frubaforever(misses you)  
Kisshu Honey (u have changed your name but meh)  
G.A(flu giver) and to all the others who read this but didn't feel like reviewing!!!

i thank u from the bottom of my heart!!!

* * *

keep in touch all of you! _shakes fist at u_ or esle... i know where most of my reviewers live... i think... and i only have no think you for you guys... 

_Where would I be? Without you by my side Where would I be? Without you standing by my side  
When I'm feeling low and all alone,  
You're the light in my day...!_

**Mrs.Lunaittia**- she's still crying... (  
**Lonely Alice**- bye ya'll!!! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxooo

Love 4ever your writer... Lonely Alice :'(


End file.
